Life's Innovations
by amy6776
Summary: Nearing graduation, Kim starts to question herself and her life when things start to change. Friendships break, some form, and some get stronger. KIGO. Sorry, not good at writing a summary or coming up with a good title.  Insert Smiley Face lol
1. Just Human

Disclaimer: i don't own anything so don't try and sue... i'm broke.

(First story i have ever put on here so reviews would be awesome, even flamers. Let me know if you think this royally sucks or it's decent.)

* * *

Laying down on my bed, trying to figure out how to do this trig was getting to me. I kept glancing at my kimmunicator, hoping to hear it go off but it didn't. It seemed like Drakken and Shego had fallen off the face of the earth, two months with no sight of them had me feeling a little off.

I glanced down at my hand, looking at the burn mark on wrist which I got from the last time with fighting with Shego. I was the first time she had ever burned me, first time she had every left a permanent mark.

Finally the kimmunicator went off and I was thankful for the distraction.

"What's the stitch Wade?" I asked.

"Nothing much, I did some poking around and I found something interesting about Shego."

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, "Is her Drakken trying to build something to take over the human population again?"

Wade shook his head, "Actually Drakken is in the Bahamas on vacation, but what I found out was that Shego just bought a house in New Zealand and that she donated 500,000 dollars to Go city."

"Are you serious? Is her mind being controlled again?" I shook my head, this wasn't the Shego she knew, something was up and she could feel it.

"Not that I know of, but you wanted me to let you know if I found out anything weird since they haven't tried taking over the world in two months. I thought you might want to check it out."

"Yeah thanks Wade, got a ride?"

"It'll be there in five minuets, need Ron on this one?"

"Naw he has something to do tomorrow, I think something important but he wouldn't tell me."

He nodded and I clicked off. To say I was confused would be an understatement. I thought I would be happy to find out Shego may be giving up the criminal life, but what about us, my mind wondered.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "What the hell am I thinking, there ain't no us." I said aloud. I threw on my shoes and grabbed my jacket when I heard the sound of a jet.

* * *

After a quick thanks, I jumped out of the jet within sight of the house Shego bought, gladly that the area had a lot of trees. I started to take in my surroundings but immediately started to feel like an idiot, was I supposed to just knock on the door?

I started to sneak up to the house quietly, looking to see if anything stuck out, but nothing did, there was no movement or sound. Maybe she ain't here, I thought, but I quickly disregarded that thought when I felt someone come up from behind me. They put one of their hands over my mouth and the other on had my hands behind my back.

"Really Kimmie? If you want to sneak up on someone, I wouldn't suggest coming here in a jet, I could here you from a mile away." Her voice was low, seductive even, and my body couldn't help but tense with the feeling of her warm breath on my neck.

All of a sudden she let me go and pushed me forward and I turned around to face her, already in my fighting stance, but she wasn't. She just stood there, there hands in her pocket innocently. I noticed this was the first time I had ever seen her hair put up. My eyes slowly racked over her body, instead of her normal green and black cat suit, she had on a pair of camouflage cargo pants and a white wife beater on.

Her sharp voice brought my eyes back to hers, "What are you doing here?" she asked, but I myself didn't know the answer.

"I don't know, something is up. I haven't seen you in two mouths, are you done being a criminal or something?"

"You came all the way here to see if I had changed? Did you really miss me that much pumpkin?" She had that smirk on her face and I really wanted to knock it off of her.

"No!" I said I little too quickly and she frowned.

"Go home Kim, whatever your looking for isn't here, I haven't changed, I'm just tired, so if you would please leave, I can go back to what I was doing."

I don't know why but anger suddenly filled me, "I come all the way here and that's all you got to say to me?" I shook my head. "Are you bi-polar or something?" I didn't understand, one minuet she was teasing and the next she was distant. I didn't realize I had struck a nerve until she hit me right in the jaw sending me on my ass.

Her hands lit up and I knocked her feet out from under her. I pinned her down and straddled her, "What's your problem?" I asked, watching her eyes change, become darker.

"My damn problem is that you're here." She said harshly, bucking her hip, but I held my ground and didn't budge. I almost thanked her when she quit, my body wanted to react when her hips were pushing into my center, but I fought the urge.

"Why did you buy a house and here of all places?" I couldn't help that my voice was slightly husky.

She grinned and I wanted to roll my eyes, knowing she was about to say something smart. "Why, wanna play house Kimmie? I can be the husband and you can be the wife because I sure as hell can't cook."

"Why can't you ever be serious?" Shego rolled her eyes.

"Well that was a stupid question, what the hell do use a house for? And believe me when I say this, if you don't get off my within five seconds, your gonna regret it."

I called her bluff and didn't move, counting in my head and as I reached four her green eyes got even darker and my breath stopped, wondering what she was going to do; and I didn't wait long before I found myself on my back with her over me, my arms above my head.

Shego was breathing heavily, "Why do you have to be so stupid? You NEVER underestimate your enemy, especially your enemy's threats."

"I know you won't hurt me." I whispered, trying to get on control of my own breathing. Shego had lowered her hips down into my, applying more pressure. I wanted to moan, wanted to cause friction between us, but I didn't, I couldn't.

"Then you don't know me at all." She leaned down a little more; our faces were a few inches apart. "If I answer your questions, with you leave?"

"Yesss." I called out, our breasts were touching and as I felt her harden nipple against my own, I lost it, lost all control I had. I didn't care anymore; I rocked my hips against her as lust clouded my eyes.

She loosened her grasp on my hands and I knew she was about to get off of me so as soon as she let my hands go, I reached out and grabbed her hips and as I pushed her back into me, I lifted my hips slightly and I heard her groan, her eyes shut tight and I could tell she was fighting with her self for control, like I was doing earlier.

But unlike me, she won and jumped off of me, getting a lot of space between us. I wanted to call her back but I didn't. A part of me was shocked, embarrassed that I had became that vulnerable.

"You don't even know what your doing!" she said harshly, she couldn't even look at me and it hurt.

I didn't admit or deny that statement. I finally got my hormones under control and stood up slowly but I didn't move any closer to her.

She finally looked at me and I couldn't help but notice her eyes, and the only thing I could see in them was tiredness and sorrow. I wanted to reach out to her, to hold her. "I bought this house because I had someone build it for me a few years ago. I had it built here because it is one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. Any more questions princess?"

"Just two. Are you done working for Drakken?"

"For now, im on an extended vacation so consider yourself lucky."

"For how long?" I asked, i felt like I needed to know.

Shego looked me in the eyes, "At least two years."

I shook my head frowning. "So what you was just going to drop off the face of the earth and not even say bye or anything? Why?"

"You wouldn't understand, but if you keep this up, saving people, you'll eventually understand. You think you can do anything, but you're human and the sooner you realize that the better. You're going to realize that you can only do so much and when you realize that, you're going to get tired, tired of running and tired of fighting. You're out of questions Kimmie, I kept my word now you keep yours." She turned and started walking back to her house, but I called her out once more.

"Shego, one last question, can i… am I welcome here?" I asked her, she turned facing me and for a second I thought she was going to say no.

"Yes, as long as you don't try to seduce me again." I opened my mouth to deny it but the soft grin on her face stopped me. I nodded and once again she was walking away from me. It was only then that my mind started to race, wondering what just happened. I reached into my pocket and got my kimmunicator, "Hey Wade I need a ride."

"All ready on it, it'll be there in one minuet and 28 seconds."

"Thanks, you rock Wade." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot but Ron was looking for you, I think he was a little mad that you left him."

I nodded, not really wanting to be confronted when I got home. "Thanks for the head's up."


	2. A Mother's Wise Words

**(SHEGO p.o.v)**

(KIM p.o.v)

CHAPTER 2 (Sorry it's kinda short.)

**I sat on the porch, listening to the sound of a jet getting further and further away. I gently pulled out a smashed cigarette from my pocket and glared at it before I lit it. I hated the habit but at the same time, loved it. **

"**Damn Kimmie." I whispered to myself, looking around, it had grown quite once again and apart of me was starting to miss the stubborn redhead. However the other part was glad to be away from her, have that safe distance between us.**

**She was mad because I didn't say goodbye, but hell; we're enemies, not friends. Besides, how could I look her in the eyes and say goodbye and then just walk away? Like I don't even know her, like we don't have a past?**

**I threw the cigarette down and walked inside, not looking back.**

**

* * *

**

The ride home was uneventful and by the time I walked in the door I was half asleep and my stomach was growling. It was already 6:12 and as I tried to creep up the stairs quietly, a voice stopped me.

"Morning." My mother said, without even looking at her I could already tell she had that stern look on her face.

I turned around slowly, seeing her leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Morning mom." I said sheepishly.

"I know you're hungry so why don't you come in here and I'll fix something to eat and we can talk." Her tone left no room for discussion. As she walked into the kitchen with me following behind her, I stood there, awaiting the lecture.

Mom grabbed some biscuits out of the refrigerator and looked up at me. "Kim, you know I'm proud of what you do, but honey, you graduate in five weeks. Don't you think you should be worrying about your school instead of trying to save the world?"

"I am worrying about school mom, but what about the people who need my help?" I asked, desperately wanting her to understand my point of view.

She shook her head and looked away, grabbing a pan from the counter. "There will always be people who need help Kimmie, you can't save them all."

I stared at her, my own mother before me, wearing her surgery clothes, who saved people everyday, was telling me this. "But you're a brain surgeon. One of the best there is. How can you say that?"

"Yeah I might be one of the best surgeons, but Kim I can't save everyone on the operating table, sometimes things are beyond my control. You're young, you think you can do anything and I'm proud of you from that, but you're only 18, and one of these days, you're going to go out on one of these missions and you're going to realize you can't save everyone. I've tried to protect you from that for as long as I can but I can't forever." Nothing was said for a few long moments. My mother's words echoed in my head, as well as Shego's.

I sat down at the table, fiddling with a napkin. "So are you saying you want me to quit?"

After she placed the biscuits in the oven, she joined me at the table, setting across from me. "No, I don't want you to quit, I can't ask you of that. I know that this is your life. I just don't want you to lose apart of yourself; do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded my head, wondering if this was what Shego was talking about. "Do you think that when I experience loss, that I'll get tired, tired of fighting I mean?"

She looked me in the eyes and I could see the truth in them. "Honestly yes, I love my job Kimmie, but each day, each day I lose someone, knowing that their live is in my hands, it gets to me. But eventually you have to learn to let go of the ones you've lost and fight for the ones that you have a chance to save."

I took in her words carefully, trying to understand everything she was saying. It took a few minuets for it to sink in and dread started to pill in the bottom of my stomach. What happens when that day comes, can I handle it? I asked myself silently. I didn't know, didn't want to find out, but I know eventually it would come.

"Mom, earlier, someone told me something similar. She told me that I was just human and that the sooner I realize that the better. And I understand what yall are saying, but something is missing, I can't explain it. Why are yall telling me this? Are yall trying to prepare me for it, trying to protect me, what?" I didn't notice I was rambling until I noticed the soft smile on her face.

"Who is SHE?" she asked.

"Shego." I mumbled softly, as if I didn't want to say her name too loudly.

Mom nodded her head, "Are sure she's your enemy Kim?"

I blushed slightly and looked away, "Yeah why?"

"Because if she was your real enemy, she would not have told you that." Ann Possible studied her daughter for a few seconds. "Is this the woman you told us you had a crush on?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah kind of. I know what you're thinking, but I can't really help it."

"Is that where you went off too?" I blushed crimson and my face fell when my mother started laughing.

"I don't know what you're thinking but it wasn't like I just went and seen her just to say hello. She and Drakken hadn't pulled any stunts lately and I was wondering what was up. Now she's on vacation for at least two years and I guess I won't get to see her since she's halfway across the world. "

Mom got up and took the biscuits out of the oven and I got up and grabbed some jam. My stomach growled again and mom laughed, handing me a plate which I took eagerly. "You don't sound too happy about that, even if she isn't doing any crime."

I took a bite of food, thinking about how I was going to answer that. "It isn't about her being a criminal or not. It's just the fact that I only see her when I'm trying to put her in jail. I mean, how can we be friends, if anything at all? What would the world say? The hero Kim Possible falls for a common criminal? How could I live with that?"

"Could you live with yourself trying to make everyone else happy but not yourself?"

I considered it, considered the possibility. "I don't know, besides, I don't even know if she like's me. She's 24, six years older than me, why would she want a young kid when she could probably have any woman she wanted?"

I watched as she fixed her own plate, complementing my question. "Do you think she might ask herself that question? Why would you want someone who is wanted in most countries when you could have someone better?"

I shook my head, "I don't think I could do any better, a lot of people think she is evil, including Ron, but I see something in her and I think no one else tries to see."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Ron called last night." I groaned loudly and smiled as mom raised her eyebrow in question.


	3. Gravity

Chapter 3 (Thank you so much for the reviews, i appreiciate it, more than i thought i would get lol)

* * *

I felt someone shake me out of my dream, just as Shego was about to claim my lips and make me her's, I was bolted awake. "Kim, wake up." I heard someone say. My first response was to kick whoever it was and fall back asleep, however I opened my eyes slowly to see Ron standing over me with a frown on his face.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice was thick with sleep.

Ron looked away, "About four, I've been trying to call you."

I wanted to roll my eyes, "Well if you couldn't tell, I was asleep. So what's so important?"

He walked over to my computer chair and sat down. He looked nervous, and it roused my suspicions. "I just thought that we needed to talk."

I sat up, giving him my undivided attention. "Ok, so talk."

"I've known you for a along time Kim, ever since we was little kids. Don't you think I would have noticed if you were gay or not?"

Rubbing my eyes, trying to wake up fully, I looked at him. "What's this about Ron? I thought we talked about this?"

"No we didn't, not really. I've been thinking, and it's weird that you say your gay two days after Bonnie had kissed me. I told you it didn't mean anything. Are you jealous or something?"

My eyes widened, "What the hell, you think I'm just making all of this up?"

He nodded and I wanted to throw him out the window. "I would have believed you had you told me you like someone normal. But no, you tell me you like Shego of all people. The same woman we always have to stop, the same woman who wants to take over the world. Please Kim, I know everyone thinks I'm stupid, but I'm not a fool."

"Ron, it aint like that. I can't help who I like, and your right, you've known me since we were little, but somehow you think I'm that shallow to lie to you and everyone like that? Seriously Ron?" I didn't understand, but at the same time, a part of me knew this was going to happen. He had been acting weird every since that day we broke up.

Ron stood up and started pacing. "Well why her? What does she have that I don't? I thought we were partners, in every way. It's like im losing you a little everyday; you didn't even take me on the mission last night."

"Is this what this is about, me not taking you with me?" I asked, trying to understand what he was getting at.

"No, why won't you just give me another chance? And if it doesn't work then fine, but Kim don't throw us away like it's nothing." He stopped burning a hole in my floor and with hopeful eyes, stared at me.

I shook my head slowly and his eyes darkened. "Ron, it would be a lie, I'd be lying to myself and to you."

"Forget it, maybe you really are gay but you know what, I think it's sick and wrong and I'm not going to support you. Call me when you come to your senses." He said harshly, walking out of my room in a hurry.

That wasn't the Ron I know, I kept thinking to myself over and over, but it hit me and instead of crying, I got angry. I got up and got ready, throwing on some old clothes and my jogging shoes and decided to go for a run, a long run.

* * *

When you run, and kept running, pushing yourself as hard as you can, you feel unstoppable, like no one can possibly catch you. But you're not, your legs eventually give out and you fall to the ground, trying to catch your breath. Years of friendship ended in just five minuets, what kind of bull shit was that?

I sat there on the ground for a good hour, just watching the wind blow everything around. No longer was I angry, instead, I felt indifference and I don't know which was worse. I closed my eyes, and imagined Shego walking up to me, kneeling down before me with a frown on her beautiful face. Imagined her cupping my face, telling me everything was going to be fine.

I opened my eyes wishing more than anything she was here, even if she was being a smartass, I would have welcomed her presence greatly without hesitation. "Pathetic." I whispered to myself. Why did it feel like if she was here, everything would go away? Maybe I'm under a spell, "Yeah right!" Maybe her spell I thought.

My Kimmunicator went and Wade's voice spoke with caution "Hey Kim, your maw called, said you cell was off and dinner is almost ready."

"Yeah will you tell her I'm spending the night with Monique?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Sure, everything ok?" He sounded actually worried and I smiled.

"Yeah, me and Ron got into it, no big. I'll see you later and do me a favor and shutdown my site for a few days?" I asked. I needed a break and I was about to take it.

"Right beep me if you need anything." He said and clicked off.

I took out my phone and turned it own, it said three voicemails. Two were from mom and one was from Monique, her asking me if I was alright. I guess Ron told her what happened. I looked through my contacts, looking for Shego's number. I had gotten Wade to find it a few years ago, but she probably had a different number by now; regardless I called her anyways.

After the fifth ring, I was about to hang up but a groggy voice answered. "Hello?"

I stood up quickly, "Um hey, Shego?"

"Kimmie?"

"Yeah I'm sorry, I forgot that it is late at night over there, I'm sorry for waking you up." I said quickly. I blushed slightly, thinking about her lying in bed asleep but I silently scolded myself, I sounded like a love sick puppy.

"Couldn't go twenty four hours without with out hearing my voice again could you pumpkin?" Even when she was half asleep she still teased me.

"I guess you could say that, I'm sorry. I just needed to talk to you or someone or anyone for real."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt, is everything ok? Did something happen?" She sounded fully awake and alert. I could see her in my mind. She probably had a frown on her face.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm not hurt, everything is ok, nothing happened. I just need a break Shego. I'm sorry this isn't your problem. I'll just let you get back to sleep."

"Wait a minuet; go to 34th street on Weldon." She told me in a hurry.

"Why, is that where you are?" I started walking; I was only about 30 minuets from there.

"No, that's where my apartment is its number 17, but there is a key in the dirt in the flower pot near the door."

"Wait I don't understand." I said, feeling jittery, I started to walk faster. I could hear Shego on the other side of the phone, it sounding like she was running some water. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower or do you want me to wait and let you join me?" she didn't wait for me to answer. "Let's just say that doctor D isn't as stupid as everyone thinks he his. He made me a door, it's kind of like a portal but it will bring you here in a few seconds when you walk through it. It's in my bedroom"

I smiled, "Ok, I'll be there in about 25."

"Alright, see you princess." She hung up and I broke out in a run, trying to get there as fast as humanly possible.

As soon as I got there, I noticed my surroundings, it was some low income apartments and I wondered why Shego would stay here. I knew she had enough money to buy a mansion. I quit wondering and looked for her, noticing a black flowerpot with green vegetation. "I shouldn't be surprised." I said to myself as I felt around and found the key.

I don't know why but I hesitated when I twisted the door knob but it was only a second and I opened the door swiftly, as if I was expecting someone to jump out and attack me. A sweet aroma filled my nose, noticing it smelled just like her. I was actually surprised when the walls weren't painted black and green. I wanted to look around but the thought that Shego was just a few feet away stopped me.

I walked in her room, noticing that her bed was her favorite colors, there were pictures everywhere and I couldn't help but think that this was how a normal person's room looked like. "Well was I suspecting a dungeon or something?" I asked myself. I spotted the door that Shego was talking about and when I opened it, it looked black. I frowned thinking that this was supposed to be a bad joke but I walked into it anyways. My head started spinning, feeling like I had a few too many shots of tequila.

There were two things I noticed first. One, that Shego was leaning against the wall a few feet from me, smiling, dressed in some normal clothes looking incredibly beautiful. And two, that my knees gave out and I was falling to the floor, face first.

Shego caught me perfectly, as if she was expecting that to happen. "Here, I think you need to lay down, you did just travel about eight thousands miles in a few seconds hun." Shego picked me up and walked me to her bed, gently laying me down. "How about you take a nap and I'll get some breakfast cooked?"

I couldn't nod my head, I felt so weak, but I smiled when I felt her hand cup my cheek softly, the last thing I saw was her smiling at me. I blacked out, only to dream of the same woman who I longed for, in every way.

* * *

AU- didn't know if this was ok, but once i started writing i couldn't stop. Hope yall enjoy this chapter :)


	4. No Worries

Chapter 4

I glanced at the clock, seeing it was one in the afternoon and started to panic. Mom knew I was normally home before ten but I glanced at my phone and seen no missed calls.

"Afternoon, and don't worry, it's still about seven at night in Middleton. Are you hungry?" Shego asked. I had forgotten were I was and before I could answer her, my stomach growled and I looked away with a blush creeping on my face from embarrassment. "I'll take that as a yes." She walked out of the room and came back with a plate.

"Is that a pizza?" I asked looking at it, though I didn't care, I could eat just about anything right now.

"No actually, it's a ham and cheese quiche. Hope you like it." She said, bringing it over to me. I glanced at her and wondered why she always had to look exotic, like something you want to have but can never have it. She had some shorts on and a tank top, she looked stunning but then again I doubt that she could wear the worst clothes and not look good it them. "So, I think I know you well enough not to ask what's wrong so how about after you eat we can go do something. What do you think?"

I nodded my head and took a bite, wanting to moan. It was delicious. "Damn this is great; I didn't know you could cook so well."

She grinned, "You never asked." She said casually.

"Never pictured you the romantic type, you know breakfast in bed?" Shego laughed and it was intoxicating.

"Actually since its lunch it doesn't count." I just grinned and continued eating, silence hung in the air but it wasn't an awkward silence so I welcomed it.

I finished eating and got up and stretched, fully aware as her eyes stared as my shirt rode up my stomach. "So what did you have planned today?" I asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Well nothing really, but since you're here we can go out and sight see, you seem like a nature person." I nodded my head, thinking this whole thing seemed like a dream until I started to realize I smelled like sweat. Just freaking great!

"Umm yeah Shego I'm sorry about your sheets, you could have just laid me down on a couch or something."

She shook her head, "It's fine, I'll put them in the washer while we're out. I would suggest a shower right quick but you'll probably just get sweaty again by the time we get back." I blushed again even though she said nothing in that teasing tone. She's going to be the death of me I thought to myself.

As we walked through the house, I took in my surroundings, it felt different, but the nice different and as soon as I walked out the door, I could understand why she would want to live here. The trees were really tall so as the light from the sun shined down, it created a slight curtain of gold and I stood there in the shadow of the porch watching as Shego turned around once again melting my heart with her smile. She shined like an angel. "You coming princess." She said gently and I nodded and followed her.

We walked in the woods side by side in silence, each of us looking at the trees, the grass, everything. I wanted to take her hand but I didn't. I wasn't scared of the world but I was scared to reach for her hand?

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at me.

I shook my head, surprised. "Nothing why?"

Shego just smiled softly, "You just had a frown on your face."

I smiled, wondering why life just couldn't be like this all the time but I knew it was impossible. "I was just thinking, sorry my mind keeps wondering off."

She nodded and look lost in thought for a second. "Let's go for a run, think you can keep up?"

"Always." And she took off, me following her closely. Dodging trees, jumping over falling logs, felt like a rush. We ran for about ten minuets and because my eyes were only on her, I didn't notice that we was nearing the tree line, didn't notice that a beach was coming into view. But she stopped suddenly and I almost ran into her. Both of us were trying to catch our breath and as I looked around, noticing the most perfect beach I had ever seen, I laughed. I couldn't help it and Shego joined me. I had no idea what was so funny.

"It is beautiful here." I said. Glancing around, I didn't see anyone around.

"You want to talk?" Shego asked and I shook my head. I didn't want to talk, just wanted to be here and not think of anything, not worry.

"No, I come here and I'm around you, and not just here but when I'm around you, I don't think. I don't have to worry about anything Shego." I knew I was rambling but she cut me off.

"My name is actually Shayna." She said quietly that I almost didn't hear her. I tested the name on my lips and it sounded perfect to me. "If you tell anyone, and that includes nerdlinger and your boyfriend, I won't hesitate to fry your ass." She said defensively.

"I won't and besides Ron isn't my boyfriend anymore." I said bitterly but I guess she took it the wrong way.

"Every relationship has problems, you can probably fix things and it will be better then before, you know?"

I laughed slightly, "It isn't like that. He thinks it's because Bonnie kissed him, but it wasn't. The next day after that, he wanted to take our relationship to another level and I realized that I couldn't do it, so I broke it off with him and now he thinks I'm lying when I say im not attracted to guy like that." I watched as her face turned from impassive to angry.

"You want me to rough him up a little? It wouldn't be a problem and I would even do it for free." She offered and what made it funny was that she was completely serious.

"No, it's better this way. If he can't deal with it then he isn't the friend I thought he was."

It grew quite and the warm sun heated my body and it felt good. Shego broke the silence again. "Do your parents know?"

I nodded. "Yeah they are actually supportive of the whole thing."

"Then you're lucky, some people aren't so tolerate."

I glanced at her, she had one of those sad looks on her face again and I hated it. "Is that how it was when you told your family?"

"It didn't really matter what my parents thought, they left us when we got our powers so it didn't matter, however my brother's weren't so happy about it, except from Wego."

"Do you miss them?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

She nodded, started to stretch and took off her shoes. "Want to go for a swim?"

I didn't answer, instead just kicked off my shoes and socks. I watched to see if she was going to take off her shirt and shorts but I didn't have to wait long and I did the same. She looked at me with that evil glint in her eye and all of the sudden I was being picked up like a sack of potatoes. I yelled at her playfully and as we got closer to the water she didn't put me down like I suspected, but kept walking until the water was up to her stomach and then tossed me in.

She laughed as I came up, soaking wet and I glared at her. She looked like she was about to apologize but I lunged at her, taking her down with me. Her hair was wet and clung to her face, just like mine and as we swam there, laughing, I didn't realize how close we actually were and then there was no laughter, just us.

"I'm not the person you think I am Kim." She said as I got closer. Our faces here a few centimeters apart but to me it was too far.

"I don't care." It was all I said as I cupped her face and crashed my lips to hers. I prayed this wasn't a dream but that thought left my mind as she wrapped her arm around me, bringing us as close as humanly possible.

Shego opened her mouth slightly and my tongue met hers. My stomach was invaded with butterflies and I felt light headed, but I didn't care anymore. Everything around us disappeared, including the world and I clung to her, wanting this moment to never end.

* * *

AU (Sorry it's a little short but i just wanted to continue thanking everyone for reviewing and wolvesvain, i'm sorry lol, and yeah i from the south, i didn't really notice it since that's the way i talk but i hope this is a little better.)


	5. Five Weeks?

Chapter 5

**Shego p.o.v**

Kim p.o.v

* * *

Shego pulled back and we both gasped for oxygen. I searched her emerald eyes, trying to find any hint of regret but I saw none, only contempt and happiness. She rested her forehead against mine and we just stood there, standing against the waves.

"What's something I don't know about you?" I asked her eagerly, wanting to know something about her. "Anything, anything random or important, just tell me something."

Shego smiled, "Umm, I hate windshield wipers. I think that is the most annoying thing ever made."

I burst out laughing. "Out of everything, you tell me that? Wow." I shook my head

"Well you said something random princess." She said causally and leaned down and kissed me briefly, too briefly in my opinion but I wasn't complaining.

"What did you want to do when you were a little kid?" Shego raised an eyebrow and answered nonetheless.

"I wanted to be a lot of things but I guess a policeman. You know, wanted to catch the bad guys, protect the people."

"Didn't you do that though when you was with Team Go?" I asked not knowing that it was a really complicated question, but I watched her eyes go darker and a part of me regretted the question. "I'm sorry, stupid question." I said quickly before she could open her mouth.

I thought she was going to let me go, but instead pulled me to her a little harder. "Kim you can ask me anything you want, though I promise you I might not answer everything. I did save people when I was working with my brothers. But being a person with superpowers, well people have higher expectation of you than a common everyday person." I looked confused and she seen it and smiled. "You want to ask what I mean by that right?" I nodded my head and she continued. "There are times when you may be a few seconds too late but because you're only human, people will see it that you did everything you could but it wasn't enough. But me having superpowers, well when I'm a few seconds too late, lets just say that people will blame me, saying I didn't try hard enough."

I shook my head, "You're human too."

"Yes I am but people don't see it like that since I can do things other people can't do."

I looked down, "Have you ever been blamed?"

Shego looked away from me, "Yes." It was all that was said, because there was nothing else to say as the silence hung in the air again. "How about we head back to the house?"

I nodded my head, reluctant to let her go. As we made our way back to the beach, I grabbed her hand, feeling less nervous since I had kissed her. I wished I knew what she was thinking. "Shego, do you regret me kissing you?" I asked regretting who my voice sounded low and vulnerable.

She squeezed my hand gently. "No, I just want to make sure YOU don't regret anything princess."

I stopped walking and looked her in the eyes, trying to look as serious as I could so she would see I was telling the truth. "The only thing I regret about you Shego is that I didn't kiss you sooner."

"Do you even know what you saying Kimmie, do you even know what you want?" I frowned at that.

"No I don't, if you want me to be honest. I just know I want to be with you. I want to get to know you, I want to hear your laughter everyday, see you smile everyday. I want to kiss you after we fight and hug you when you're angry. I want to be yours. I don't know what I'm saying but this is what I feel."

Shego laughed at that, but it wasn't cynical. "There is a few things you should know about me Kimmie. I can be extremely jealous, if I seen someone glance at you the wrong way, I'd probably try and strangle them. I can be over protective to the point where I might not want you to go out on some missions. When I get scared, hurt or angry, I will try to push you away; and sometimes I am really slow to forgive. Do you think you can deal with that pumpkin?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "Yes."

As we put on our clothes, I couldn't help but turn back and see the ocean one last time. I didn't know how long I was staring at it but when I felt Shego come up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, putting her chin against my shoulder. There was nothing else, I couldn't explain it, but to me, there was nothing else in this moment but me and Shego, no right or wrong just us. Overwhelmed with emotions, I turned my head and captured her lips once more.

I turned my body till I was facing her. I couldn't get enough of her, she tasted like ecstasy and smelled like the ocean and I just couldn't get enough of it so I took it greedily when she opened her mouth slightly.

* * *

As we got back to the house, I longed for a hot shower since I was starting to get a little chilly. Shego had wrapped her around me and it made me feel a little better. A part of me didn't want to stop our kiss on the beach but I knew I wasn't ready even though my body strongly disagreed.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" She asked me as the grabbed me some clothes.

"If you don't mind, or we could take one together and save some time." I suggested innocently, loving the way her face blushed crimson.

"Don't tease me Kimmie if you know whats best for you, besides you couldn't handle me."

I laughed, "If I can hold my own against you in a fight, I think I can handle you in every way possible."

Shego walked slowly over to me and licked her lips. I held my breath and stood there like a deer caught in a trap. I groaned loudly as she slowly took of my shirt and pushed me against the wall, I lost thought when she pushed her body against mine and trailed her hands down my sides, stopping at my jeans.

She grinned evilly and leaned down towards my ear. "Like I said, don't tease me Kimmie." She whispered and moved away from me. I grew embarrassed when I seen her eyes rake over my body, noticing lust written all over me. Shego turned at started walking away, leaving the clothes on the bed.

"You're just plain evil!" I yelled after her.

"You love it babe." She answered right back without turning around.

I blushed again and shook my head, she called me babe. I grinned like a school girl and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**I just grinned when I heard the shower running. It was just too easy not to tease her. I shook my head and walked in the kitchen, trying to figure out what to eat for supper. **

**Panic started to settle in when I realized Kim would have to go home in a few hours. What if this was just a one time thing for her? What if she realizes that this isn't for her? "I've wanted this for over four years, I'm not about to screw this up just yet." I said to myself. **

**I let out a breath that I had been holding and grabbed a beer, trying to relax. I decided to put a pizza in the oven. After three more beers and leaning against the counter, I was zoned out and didn't hear Kim sneak up on me. I nearly dropped the bottle out of my hands.**

"**What's wrong?" she asked and I shook my head quickly, a little too quickly.**

"**Nothing."**

**She didn't say anything, just looked right through me. "Are you regretting this? Because if you are then I'll leave."**

**Like a damn idiot, I didn't say anything, didn't stop her when she turned and walked away. By the time I opened my mouth, she was already gone and I didn't even follow here. Realization sunk him and I threw the beer bottle at the wall, causing it to shatter. I started to pace, images of her sad eyes burned my mind.**

**Should I run after her? The sound of the clock got to me and I ran back into my bedroom, and I knew she was gone. I ran through the door, thanking god that it didn't affect me like it did normal people. **

**The first thing I noticed was that Kim was passed out on the floor, I had completely forgot about how it makes her tired and weak, and my heart sunk, knowing I was the cause of her pain. I gently picked her up and put her on the bed. Even in sleep she had that frown on her face, I gently pushed her hair from her face and tucked her in. **

**God why do I have to screw up everything? I kept thinking, I wanted to leave and go back home, but I sure as hell wasn't going to leave her here, expressional on how things just went. But what if she doesn't want to see me right now?**

**I sat down at the computer desk and started doodling and writing, my mind just blank that I didn't realize Kim starting to stir awake until I heard her cough. I jumped up and went to her, immediately feeling like a fool.**

**Kim leaned up, still having that frown on her face and it killed me. "Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just started to freak out."**

**She wouldn't look at me, "Was it because I was there that you started to freak out?"**

**I shook my head slowly. "No, it was because I realized you were going to leave and honestly I didn't know that if this was just a one time thing." I answered her honestly.**

"**You could of just asked Shego. I would have been honest with you" She said calmly but her voice was starting to break, I sat down across from her and cupped the side of her face, causing her to look at me.**

"**I know, but this is me. I second guess just about everything. Earlier I wish I could just blame the alcohol but that would be a lie."**

"**Well what happens now?" Kim sounded vulnerable and I wanted to choose my next words carefully. **

"**Maybe we should take this very slowly, you know? I don't want to stress you out since graduation is coming up real fast."**

**Kim nodded her head, I guess agreeing with what I was saying but I desperately wanted her to argue with me about it, to fight but she didn't. "Ok how about this, since we're both insecure about this whole thing, how about no contact until graduation night. No talking, no seeing each other… or other people for that matter. And on graduation night, when we see each other, we'll know. Understand what I'm saying?" I only nodded. "Ok then, think you can do that?"**

**I wanted to say no, "I've waited for four years for you Kimmie; I think I can wait a little bit longer." Kim blushed and I was happy to see something other than miserable look on her beautiful face. "When does this start?"**

"**Right now."**

**I quickly spoke up, "No, how about when you walk out of that door?"**

**Kim laughed and nodded. She got up and started to give me back the key to my apartment. "You keep it, you know if you ever need somewhere to go or to get away and no one can find you."**

**She put it back in her pocket and started to walk out the door, she turned to look at me one last time, but I couldn't deal with that so before she opened her mouth, I was by her side, wrapping my arms around her, until not even air could be between our bodies. I kissed her hard and fully, trying to memorize her taste and the way her body felt against mine.**

**Kim didn't push me back, only responded to my kiss with equal passion. I heard her moan softly and I pulled away for a few seconds. "Just wanted one more."**

"**Are you done then?" She asked playfully. **

"**Never." And I kissed her again, but this one was gently and soft, like a kiss goodbye but with untold promises. "I'll miss you. I've held you in my arms and now it only seems like a dream."**

**Kim hugged me tightly and I slowly let her go. My heart was slowly breaking as she walked out of my sight once more. **

**Could I go five weeks, now that I've tasted affection, felt nothing but admiration?**

**I felt like I was going through withdrawal and my soul desperately craved her more. "She's going to be the death of me." I said to myself in that empty apartment.**

**

* * *

AU: ok i know that seems kind of a sucky way to end it, but it had to happen with what i have in mind. Hope yall are enjoying it so far, thank you for everyone who is reviewing, it keeps me writing lol. Oh and Blueeyedtiger12, i dont mind, lol go for it. **


	6. Gone Down, Gone up, and Going Down Again

Chapter 6

Five days later.

Life had suddenly became a routine, wake up, get a shower, go to school, ignore everyone, come home, study, eat supper, go to sleep. No missions, my 'friends' were ignoring me, no Shego, only useless time.

School had become bearable, except the occasional dike whispered behind my back. Ron had started to go out with Bonnie, making out with her every time I was around, Monique had started to avoid me, and even Wade had stopped calling. I had to wonder what Ron had told them.

The only thing that made everything ok was the fact that everyday, I got closer to graduation and to Shego. Other than my family, Shego was the only one that comforted me in the night, even if it was in my dreams. Even the tweebs had yet to get on my nerves and I suddenly felt suspicious.

My parents didn't ask questions, I think that they already knew since Ron and Monique had stopped calling of coming by.

I walked down stairs and fixed something to eat. Mom and dad were in the living room watching a movie and the tweebs were in the garage working on something so I didn't bother them. I sat down and made a sandwich, wanting to go outside since it was warm. I had only been home for a few hours.

"Hey Kim, your brothers want you to come to the garage when you came down form your room!" my dad had called out.

Ok now I really was suspicious. "What for?"

"They made you something." my mother answered.

I shook my head and headed to the garage with caution. When I got down there, they were working on something that looked like one of those little minions on Despicable Me but was much smaller and instead of being yellow, it was green.

"Hey Kim."

"We made,"

"You something." They said, always finishing each others sentences.

I looked weary of it, wondering if it was going to attack me. "What is it?"

"It's a robot that."

"Will do anything you."

"Say, but we made it to actually."

"Terrorize Ron."

I laughed, finding it sweet. "Tweebs, you know I wouldn't do anything to anyone, even if they do deserve it."

"We know."

"That's why it will listen."

"To us too."

I almost cried but I didn't. "I'm going to go for a walk ok boys?"

They nodded their head and went back to work. I walked back inside, seeing mother lean against the wall, looking at me with that gently smile on her face.

"Hey I'm going for a walk." I told her and walked outside.

The fresh air cleared my mind but I constantly found myself thinking about the beach, the woods, and the teasing from the woman who invaded dreams. I wondered if she was thinking about me also, wondered what she was doing.

I felt my phone go off and seen I had a message from Monique, thinking it was strange. It said for me to meet her at the park and I thought about just ignoring it but I was curious to what she had to say so I walked there, taking my time.

She was setting on one of the swings, staring at the ground. "Hi." I said breaking her out of her daze.

Monique looked up and met my eyes. "Hi."

I looked around, "So what do you want?" I asked, getting to the point.

I heard her take a deep breath. "I want to apologize to you, I've been a real bitch and I had no right to and I hope you can forgive me." I was surprised; she always tried to beat around the bush but not this time as she said bluntly.

"I'll forgive you when you tell me why you were avoiding me in the first place." I told her gently.

I sat down on the swing next to her. "Honestly, I don't know, the other day, Ron had told me what happened and I don't know Kim. I wasn't really thinking."

"What did Ron say about what happened?"

"He said that he had asked you for another chance but you said no. He said that you had told him that you were using him to get over Shego. He said a lot."

I shook my head angrily. "First off, I wasn't using him but I did tell him I didn't want to go out with him again. You know, sometimes you don't realize things with you want to. It just took Ron trying to have sex with me to realize that guys weren't just for me. Do you have a problem with that?"

Monique shook her head, "You know I don't, you're my home girl Kim, I'm sorry, I just had a brain defect for a few days." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "So you serious about this girl?" she asked and I nodded.

"You ever met someone and just felt so… I don't know how to explain it. She's like an adventure but at the same time, I could picture us arguing over what to have for supper or what color to paint the walls. I could just see us having something real, none of this school drama relationships, you know?" I said, trying to put my feelings into words but I found that was kind of hard to do with me.

Monique giggled, "You got it bad girl."

I blushed and looked up, knowing she was right.

"So have you talked to Director Betty lately, I noticed Ron was trying to get a hold of her."

"No I haven't, but he was probably trying to get a hold of her to announce he is no longer part of my team." I stated bitterly.

She shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry Kim."

"Not your fault." I told her.

* * *

**Graduation Night**

**I searched my closet, desperately trying to find something appropriate for tonight. I glanced at my invitation that was setting on the dresser. The picture of Kim smiling seemed to light up my bedroom more than the sunlight from the window did. I finally settled for some black slacks and a light green stripped dress shirt. **

**I found myself pacing, knowing it was a risk to show up in Middleton but I wanted to be there, and needed to be there. Besides I had been waiting for three weeks, and I wanted to see her. I decided to leave my hair down, my nerves were getting to me but I didn't grab a cigarette because I didn't want to smell like smoke.**

**I walked through the door, slightly out of breath but I glanced at the time and I knew I better get there or I'd be late.**

**Thankfully my car was still setting there right were I left it and the drive towards Middleton high school was too slow. I turned the music all the up, calming my nerves. **

**It was outside and it was getting dark so as the sun was setting, they began. I didn't go set on the bleachers, just leaned against a tree away from everyone but close enough where I could see Kim clearly. I grinned as I kept catching her search the crowd, and I just knew she was looking for me. **

**When they finally called Kim Possible, my heart stopped for a few seconds. I could hear her family and friends yelling with joy. She had the biggest smile on her face as they handed her that diploma and I found myself smiling with her. **

**I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize someone had sneaked up on me. **

"**She's been looking for you all day." I didn't have to turn around to know it was Kim's mother. **

**I nodded. "I've been looking for her my whole life." I said, mainly to myself.**

"**What are you doing way over here?" she asked.**

"**You know I'm not supposed to be here, I'd get arrested if they noticed me." I stated bitterly. **

"**I know, but I think it's brave that you'd risk it for her." Ann said, standing beside me watching the rest of graduation.**

"**Are you about to give me the lecture?" I asked grinning.**

**There was silence for a moment and it made me look at her. "No, I figured if you'd go to jail for her tonight, I doubt you would hurt her. Kim told me what happened, how you were there for her, well I had to pull teeth to get her to talk but still." **

**I laughed at that slightly. "Yeah she can be stubborn." I grew serious again. "So I guess she told you of my stupidity then."**

**Ann nodded. "Yeah, it took a few hours though. But just between us, she's just as scared as you are."**

"**I doubt that, she's one of the bravest girl I've ever met. Besides i'm not scared." I said, putting on that tough front on.**

"**Please, don't lie to yourself. Anyone can see it in your eyes. You're scared you're going to hurt her."**

**I took a deep breath. "I can't promise I won't ever hurt her, but I can promise that if I do, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to her."**

"**Do you love my daughter?" She asked and my mouth went dry. **

"**Yes I do." I answered honestly. **

**Ann smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Its about to end so I better get down there, I'll tell her you're up here."**

**I just nodded and watched as she walked down there. As soon as it ended, Kim ran up and hugged her family. I watched as Ann hugged her and Kim's gaze shot up here like lightning. I didn't move as I watched her run up here in a none too subtle way. **

**I opened my arms and caught her and she ran into me, almost taking me down. Her laughter was contagious and she hugged me, putting her cheek in the crook of my neck. **

"**God, I've missed you." She whispered and a tear ran down my cheek. **

"**I've missed you also, almost decided to call you a few days ago." I admitted. Kim pulled away just enough to kiss me, not noticing that people were staring. **

**When we broke apart, I picked her up and twirled her around, loving the way she laughed. **

"**You look amazingly sexy." She said and I groaned.**

"**What did I tell you about teasing me baby?" I asked but that was all I said when all of the sudden I felt pain go through my body.**

**I turned around to see Global Justice behind me; I was too lost in Kim to notice they were sneaking up behind me. I fell to the ground, withering in pain. The look of pain on Kim's face was the last thing I noticed was the look on Kim's face and the sound of her yelling my name before I blacked out.**

* * *

I watched with disbelief as they picked Shego up from the ground. My eyes immediately searched for Betty and I found her, with Ron by her side grinning. I ran up to them, "Are you freaking kidding me? Why the hell did you do that, she wasn't doing anything wrong!" I yelled, not caring who heard me.

"It doesn't matter if she was doing anything or not, it still doesn't make the warrants on her disappear Ms. Possible." Betty said calmly which only angered me more.

Ron spoke up, "She's getting what she deserves."

"You don't have a right to talk to me, you stupid bitch." I said and everything went in slow motion. Ron had reared back and hit me right in the jaw before I could react, but it didn't take long and before I knew it, I had him on the ground hitting him with all I had.

"Do you have any idea on what you just did? Now she probably thinks I set it up. Damn it Ron!" I yelled and finally my dad had come up from behind me, dragging me off of him.

"Kimmie calm down." He said but I wasn't listening.

I knew Shego would escape as soon as she woke up but that did change the fact that maybe she though I set her up.

"Kim come on, let's go get something to eat and talk." My mother said and I was about to object but the look on her face told me not too.

I watched as the cop car they had put Shego in drove away and if I didn't have any self control, I would have ran after it and broke her out myself.

As we walked to the car, I looked back noticing Bonnie helping Ron up from the ground, his nose was bleeding and I wanted to turn around and finish him off. I should have known this was going to happen, I should have been aware but I wasn't and now Shego was going to jail.

I didn't realize I was crying until Jim and Tim had taken my hands, walking beside me with a frown on their face.

"You know she's going to break out." Mom said.

"I know, but what if there was one second she thought I had anything to do with that?" I asked as we got into the car.

"She won't think that Kimmie cub." Dad spoke up. I just hoped they were right.

* * *

AU: sorry its short and a little rushed but i hope yall enjoy it


	7. Break Out, Breakthrough

Chapter 7

I was sick all the way to the restaurant, dad had to stop two times because I couldn't stop myself from puking my guts out and as we got there, we decided to just head home. No one was in the mood to celebrate anyways.

What was I suppose to do? Wait by the TV flipping channels to see if Shego had escaped? My heart was torn, this was suppose to be one of the best nights of my life but it quickly turned into hell in just a few milliseconds.

I didn't look at my phone when I heard it go off, I didn't hear my parents when they told me it was going to be alright. I didn't care, I knew she would get out, if not just a matter of time but damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen.

I thought of Ron and the anger that had subsided surfaced once again and I just wanted to scream. I flipped through the channels, my family beside me, watching, and alert. The tweebs had the radio on, listening to the Middleton Broadcast.

Five minuets turned to twenty and I became restless. I pulled off my dress, glad I had worn that tank top underneath and some shorts. I was prepared not to move from the couch and mom, having known this, had fixed something to eat and brought it to me but I didn't touch it.

Finally it had been four hour and I caught sight of the news headline, Criminal Breaks out Again, but it said it happened forty minuets ago. I jumped up, ignoring my parents calling me back. I ran out the door and jumped into my parent's car and spun off, heading towards her apartment. I admit I was driving really recklessly, but I didn't care, I needed to get there, had to get there as soon as I could. I knew Shego would go home.

The door to her apartment was unlocked and panic sunk in. "Shego?" I yelled but there was no answer, no sound no movement. I ran to her bedroom and the first thing I noticed was Shego. She was setting on the window sill, her knees were to her chest and she looked so vulnerable. She didn't even look at me.

"Shego, I swear I had nothing to do with that and I'm sorry. I should have not even asked you to come. It's my fault." I said barely above whispering but she heard me. She glanced at me and back out the window.

"It's fine Kim." Her voice was broken and I wanted to hold her, to shield her from the world's expectations and punishments but I knew I couldn't.

I walked over to her hesitantly and took her hand in mine, and Shego looked at me, not wanting to meet my eyes. They were red and slightly puffy, I knew she had been crying and it caused my emotions to do a 360.

My breathing was shaky as I reached out and cupped her cheek with my other hand and I watched as a tear ran down her face, stopping at my hand. I brushed it away. "You have no idea how sorry I am Shego."

"Kim, I said it was fine." She said, a little harsh but I didn't move away.

"No it's not fine, you're hurt."

Shego go up and the movement made me step back a little bit. "What do you want me to say Kim? That I forgive you? There isn't anything to forgive. If you want to blame someone blame me because we both know who I am, and what I've done. I've brought this on myself Kim, it isn't anyone's fault, only my own."

I could tell this was going to lead into an argument, but I was trying to avoid it the best I could but my mouth reacted first. "Bullshit, so what Shego? Are you just going to keep running? People change, damn!"

"I'm not running from anything!" Shego said, pushing me away from her but I stood my ground.

Adrenalin was rushing through my body and I took it in. "Then why are you running from me?" I wanted to push her back, wanted to hit some sense in her but I couldn't. "If you want me to leave then fine! But don't make me freaking leave because you're too damn scared!"

I didn't realize I had just tipped her over the breaking point until she swung at me but I quickly dodged her. "Take it back!" She yelled, trying as hard as she could to hit me, but she wasn't thinking clearly.

I seen an opening and went for it, shoving her into the wall as hard as I could, pinning her hands to the wall behind her. It only seemed to make her angrier but I wouldn't budge. "Tell me to leave Shego." I said calmly, only adding fuel to the already hot fire inside of her.

"Leave." Shego looked me in the eyes and my body shivered against hers. "You're hiding a wanted criminal Kimmie; they'll arrest you for that."

"I knew you were a criminal _Shayna _but you came into my life and like the thief that you are, stole my heart. I fell in love with you a long time ago, knowing you were a wanted criminal, but I don't care. Why is that hard for you to believe?" the moment I whispered her real name, her eyes darkened slightly and I had expected her to try and get loose again, but she didn't, only stood there. Her breathing became heavier and I couldn't help it, I claimed her lips and she didn't resist me.

I dropped her wrists and my hands began roaming her body. Her sides, her back, her stomach, her hips, everything and I dangerously inched my hands up, stopping at the arch of her breasts.

Shego groaned and pressed her hips to mine, her hands on my side, touching my skin were my shirt had ridden up and her hands felt hot, not burning but warm on my skin. I didn't hesitate any longer and brought my hands up; my thumb grazed her hardened nipples. Shego broke away, only to tug on my tank top, slipping it off. She looked me in the eyes, silently questioning me, "Want me to stop?"

I shook my head no and she kissed me again, harder, more passionate then before. Her soft hands felt every inch of my skin, leaving a trail of want that had settled between my legs. Shego causally placed her hand on my inner thigh and very slowly brought it up until she was touching my center.

I moaned loudly, it was too much, the heat was too much and I didn't know how much longer I could take it. Her tongue fought against mine and as she put more pressure on my sex, I felt myself become wetter. My inexperienced hands went to her jeans, unbuttoning them. I reached up and took off her shirt, revealing her beautiful light green skin. I reached behind her back and undid the black lacy bra that was shielding her away from me.

I wanted to stare, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Shego picked me up in one fluid motion and walked over to the bed. She dropped me and I missed the warm heat from her body, but it came back within a second as she climbed on top of me.

"God, Shego." I said, moaning as the weight of her body settled down on mine. I ranked my fingers down her, watching her arch her back.

I cupped her breasts without thought, only doing what I my body was telling me to do. I leaned up and kissed down her neck, loving the sound of her moan.

"Kim, we should stop." I stared up at her with shock, what?

"Why?" I asked, I didn't want to stop, and I could tell she didn't either. Then why was she fighting this? I asked myself. "Am I doing something wrong?" I didn't understand.

Shego shook her head, and leaned down to kiss me, but it was different from earlier. It was gentle and my body was starting to protest. "No, you're doing everything fine princess. I just don't want it to be like this."

"It isn't like i'm going to regret this Shego."

"I know, but I love you Kim, and our first time isn't going to be out of anger or lust. I want this more than you know, God I do, but I'll regret this."

I didn't know what to say. I knew she was right but my lust filled body disagreed greatly. "I love you too Shego, but damn, I've never wanted anyone like this."

Shego laughed slightly and rested her forehead against mine. "What are we Kim?"

It didn't take long for me to answer her. "Well we're friends, and if you didn't stop us a few seconds ago, we'd be lovers. But I want you Shego in more ways than my body wants you right now."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I wasn't expecting that but I nodded, quickly.

"Yes, but first, you really need to put on a bra… and a shirt because you're really torturing me right now." I said teasingly.

Shego go up and got dressed and I watched her, memorizing ever curve I could see. I didn't realize I was staring until she threw my tank top, hitting my in the face.

"That does for you too hun, I can't have my girlfriend walking around without a shirt, I might not be able to stop myself again."

I groaned and blushed deeply. We were together, she was mine and I was hers, no one else's. I threw my shirt on, not noticing it was on backwards because Shego had gotten back on the bed and was lying beside me, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

We laid and it didn't take long for the day to catch up with me, making me exhausted. I snuggled into her, stealing her body heat, resting my head in the crook of her neck.

* * *

Sorry it's short but Happy Valentines Day!


	8. Morning

Chapter 8

I woke up to feeling bliss; Shego's arms were wrapped around me, slightly caressing my stomach. "Morning." She said, her voice was thick and husky and it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

"Morning." I said, twisting around to face her. She was grinning and I giggled slightly. "What time is it?"

"About five in the morning." Shego reached up and caressed my cheek. She frowned, "Did I hit you last night?"

"No, actually you didn't. Me and Ron got into yesterday; I kind of went off the edge when I realized Ron had something to go with Global Justice catching you."

Shego bit her lip and looked away. "You know they are never going to stop looking for me."

"I know."

She bent down and kissed me, "You should call your parents, they are probably worried about you."

I nodded but I snuggled up to her, kissing her neck. Shego moaned and her eyes were closed but if they weren't, she would have seen me grin devilishly. I reached down and started to tickle her sides. I laughed, watching as she tried to get away only to fall off the bed with a loud bang.

I stopped laughing as she got up from the floor. She wasn't laughing only had a smirk. "Shego, I didn't mean for you to fall off the bed, seriously!" I got off the bed real slowly while Shego walked over towards me. I turned away and started to run but Shego was too fast and grabbed me before I could get out the bedroom door.

I couldn't help but laugh as Shego picked me up swiftly bridal style, carrying me out the room. She faked dropping me, making me cling to her. "I think you just like me in your arms." I said, but she only grinned.

"Will you open the door for me?" She ask and I did, reaching out and opened it, only to realize we was going outside when the sun light hit me in the face.

I glanced around, the first thing I seen was the swimming pool. "Don't even think about it Shego." I said but Shego just laughed.

I started to kick and squirm in her arms but she was relentless and wouldn't drop me. "Maybe next time you'll regret making me fall on the floor." She said cunningly, walking down to the shallow end and stared down the steps, stopping when the water was up to her stomach. "Take a deep breath love."

I didn't have time to blush or react, only could fall helplessly into the pool, shutting my eyes and holding my breath. Instead of going to the surface I reached down and grabbed Shego's legs, knocking her off balance casing her to go under too. I giggled at her sour look when we came up, "You ruined my clothes Kimmie."

"I'm sorry." I said, giving her my puppy dog eyes, I knew she couldn't resist.

"Will you quit doing that?" she growled playfully, walking over to me. She bent down and picked me up, my legs automatically wrapping around her waist as she took us farther in the cool water.

"I love seeing you like this, playful, amazing, your just you and I love it, all of it." I said whispering against her lips softly.

"You are the only person in the world that sees this side of me you know."

I shook my head, frowning, "Why though? Why do you shield yourself away?"

Shego was silent for a moment, as if she was choosing her words carefully. "I hate being vulnerable."

I reached up and pushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her briefly. "It's only when you are completely vulnerable that you can fully experience love."

Shego smiled, taking in my words.

* * *

AU: i know its reaaallllyyy short and i apologize, school's been driving me crazy and swamping me with homework, dam glad its my last year :) anyways i wanted to add another chapter since its been a while so again, sorry its short but for real, next chapter wont suck as bad and it wont take days to be uploaded either


	9. Just a Suggestion?

I finished drying my hair while Shego was taking a shower. "Hey Shego, how come you're not worried about being here since technically we're still in Middleton?" I looked away from the mirror, seeing Shego's body behind the shower curtain, trying to keep my thoughts from away from me.

"Because this apartment isn't in my name or anyone related to me." She replied as I looked away suddenly feeling like it was too hot in there. "They wouldn't ever find me here unless they followed me and besides, I could quickly leave the states."

"Oh ok, I'm going to call my parents." I walked out of there in a hurry, but not without hearing Shego's laugher as I scurried out of there.

I took a deep breath after shutting the door behind me, finally getting some air but the sight of her body, clearly visible behind that green shower curtain was still in my mind. I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my phone and called the house, ignoring all my new messages.

"Hey." I said after it quit ringing.

"Kim, when you get home, you are grounded!" My mother said and I laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry mom."

"You'd better be sorry, your father and I was worried. You could have at least called us, but no you didn't."

I sighed, "I'm sorry, a little bit after I got over here, we fell asleep."

"Are you still in Middleton? Is Shego ok?" I smiled, hearing the concern in her voice.

I laid down on the bed, stretching out. "Yes and yes."

"Ok, that's good. I would invite her over for dinner but I guess that's out of the question. Are you planning on staying for a while?" She asked. I could hear dad yelling at the tweebs.

"Yeah, I'll probably come home later tonight though."

"Ok then honey, I guess we'll see you tonight then."

Mom said bye and I hung up, thoughts running in my mind. I heard Shego walk in and I leaned up looking at her only to turn away. She only had a towel wrapped around her and I blushed, laying back down and shoving my face into a pillow.

I groaned loudly. "Shego, this isn't fair. You can't just walk around like that."

She laughed, "Well this is my apartment, I could walk around naked." If she could have seen my face she would have laughed harder.

"We need rules!" I said, trying to control my emotions.

I heard her ruffling through her closet. "Fine, but I can't help it if you're so hormonal."

"Well I can't help it if I have such a beautiful girlfriend."

Shego laid down on the bed beside me, facing me. I look up slowly seeing she was fully dressed. "I like that."

"What? Me giving you a bigger ego?" I asked, propping up on my elbow looking at her.

Shego shook her head, smiling casually. "No, you calling me your girlfriend. So what did you have planned for today?"

"I don't know, I had some things planned but yesterday didn't go quite so well." I said, frowning when yesterdays events replayed in my mind.

"Im sorry if I ruined you're graduation, that should have been a special moment."

"You didn't ruin it, Ron and Global Justice ruined it. Besides it was a special night because you asked me out, and that made it one of the best nights of my life."

Shego chuckled, "Ok charmer, how about we get something to eat, I know you're hungry. I could hear your stomach growling when I was in the shower." I blushed and Shego got up. "I don't have anything to eat here but I do at the house. What do you want?"

"Anything, I really don't care." Shego nodded and walked through the portal. It didn't take long for her to come back with some eggs and a can of biscuits. My stomach growled at the sight.

"Want to help me cook?" she asked and I nodded, jumping out of the bed and followed her.

I watched with fascination as she moved with grace in the kitchen, expertly cracking eggs in the bowl with one hand. I leaned against the counter as she placed the biscuits in the oven. "I'll cook the eggs in a little bit when the biscuits are almost done." I nodded and she walked over to me, picking me up and putting me on top of the counter.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I asked her playfully.

"Actually there are a million things I can't do." She settled between my legs, gently poking my stomach. "Now that you're officially out of high school, what were your next plans?"

I thought for a moment. I hadn't actually picked a college, even though I had gotten to just about every one I applied to. "Honestly I have no idea, I don't know what I want to do, much less decide which college I want to go to." Shego nodded her head slowly. "Can I tell you what I feel without feeling like an idiot afterwards?"

"Always."

"Ok this between us, I hope that this just isn't a summer flings or something. I don't know what want out of this but I want something more than that." I took a deep breath. "Ok this is kind of hard to explain. My family, they want me to think about college, my future and when I think about my future, I think of you. I think about us and if that isn't what you want then please tell me now before I get too deep in this."

Shego grabbed my hands, "I think you're already in too deep Kim, but I am too." She glanced away, looking out the kitchen window. "Would you wait for me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused as hell, I didn't know where this conversation was going.

"When they captured me yesterday, while I was setting in that damn cell, instead of thinking of a way to get out, I was thinking about you. That's why it took me so long to escape. I want to be able to walk down the street with you without having to glance over my shoulder every second paranoid. I know the only way that would happen is unless I was free of my charges and I know the only way that will happen is if I pay for my crimes."

I was shocked and slightly angry. I didn't want that, didn't want Shego setting in prison with the only time I got to see her beautiful face would be ever Sunday at visitation hours, and I sure didn't care how selfish that sounded. "No."

"What do you mean no? I thought you would be proud."

"I am proud, but I don't want that. I know you, I know you hate being in a cage."

She squeezed my hands. "But I would do that for you."

I shook my head, "I'm not asking you to do that."

Shego let go off my hands and walked back to the oven, flipping the biscuits over. It seemed like we were always having these kinds of moments. "It was just something to think about hun, I'm sorry if I upset you. You just make me want to be a better person."

Her back was to me and as she was beating the eggs, I jumped off the counter and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have reacted like that. I was just being selfish." I kissed her neck and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"You're forgiven." She said smiling. Shego turned her head and kissed me. "Now go sit your ass down so I can cook." I laughed, letting her go.

I sat at the table watching her scrabble the eggs. "When are you going to let me take you on a date?"

Shego busted out laughing, "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

I nodded, "I'm getting tired of waiting for you to ask."

She didn't say anything until the food was done and I was staring greedily at it. "How about next Friday?"

I just nodded my head and fixed some food. I couldn't help but moan after I took my first bite. "Babe, I'm seriously thinking you only with me because I can cook."

"Can't help it that this is so damn good. What did you put in there eggs?"

"Just some seasoning." Shego took a bite. "Now just don't starting thinking every time you're stomach growls in on you beck and call."

I just nodded, knowing she was joking.

* * *

AU: So anyone who is still reading, just wanted to ask a question? What do yall think bout how things are turning out?


	10. Decision?

"Hey Kim, where are you going?" My mother asked while I was putting on my shoes. I had only been home for a few hours and I promised Shego I'd come back in the morning.

"I have to talk to someone." I said, from the moment I had left Shego's my mind had been on none stop, trying to figure out how to deal with the situation.

"At 10 pm?" My mother put her hands on her hips with her eyebrow raised.

"I'll be back before 12. I promise, I just need to deal with some things." I stood up, throwing on a light jacket. "Love you."

She sighed, "Love you too, be carefull honey."

I nodded my head and walked out. It wasn't cold outside but the night air had a slight chill in it. I jogged my way to the corner, feeling a little eerie. Not many people knew where Betty actually lived, and I was one of the few. I knew she wouldn't be asleep but I didn't know if she would gladly welcome my presence either.

I had tried to come up with a speech, but nothing sounded right so I decided to just wing it, hopefully enough to get my point across. I slowed down as I neared her house, glancing around but not seeing anyone. I hesitated before I knock at the door, feeling slightly foolish. Besides why the hell would she even listen, she was on of them anyways. But I knocked regardless and it didn't take long for her answer the door.

Betty didn't look surprised to see me, she just casually stood there.

"We need to talk." I said, but Betty didn't move to let me in. "Please?"

She sighed and opened the door wider. She still had her day clothes on, "I thought you would have been here last night."

"I had other plans." I said casually, walking to the living room.

"I'm sure you did." She remarked and I picked up the tone in her voice. "What did you want to talk about?"

I shook my head, "You know why I'm here, and don't play stupid please?"

Betty sat down on the couch while I stood up near the fireplace, "What makes you think I can just wipe away Shego's charges like it never happened? I think you're feelings for her are clouding your judgment."

"I think my feelings opened my eyes."

"Kim, people just don't change."

I looked into the fire, watching the flames. "She didn't change Betty, I just see her instead of looking at her like a bad stereotype. You don't even know her."

"I know her record sheet, which is a few pages long."

I took a deep breath, I felt frustrated. "Don't you get tired? Tired of putting away people everyday and never stop to wonder about why they are criminals in the first place?"

"Kim, some people just break the law, you know that. Why should Shego be any different?"

What could I say? That she would just have to trust me? "Look Betty, I can't convince you that she's not a bad person. But I know her and my judgment isn't clouded. I love her and I would do anything for her. Can you help me or not?"

I looked at her, meeting her eyes but she only looked down. "It will anger a lot of people; do you think you could deal with that?"

I shook my head hopefully, "Yes I could."

Betty got up walked to the window, looking outside. "You know this will cost you Kim."

"I don't care."

Betty shook her head, suddenly looking angry. "You're just going to give in, not knowing what this will cost you, how this will affect your family, you're friends? Does Shego even know you're here? Do your parents know?"

"No they don't. You don't think I know the consequences of this? I understand what I'm doing and if giving up my time means I can give Shego what she needs, then so be it. I've thought of this, a lot and you know what? I'm sick of it all. She was willing to turn herself in to be with me!" I didn't care that I was raising my voice. "What kind of person would do that? Hell what kind of person would let her waste away in a damn prison cell for years? I won't let her do that, not for me."

"You absolutely sure about this?" I only nodded my head. "If she can pay off every one of her fines and if she can stay out of trouble, then I'll clear off her record sheet."

"And what's this going to cost me?"

"Three year, you work for global justice for three years."

I thought about it, three years wasn't really a long time. "Will I get paid?"

"Of course."

"That's it? I do that and Shego pays her fines and stays out of trouble, she'll be free? No one will try to arrest her every time she is seen in public?"

"Yes. I give you my word. It might not mean much to you but it's all I have."

I walked over to her, and shook her hand. "Deal. When does all of this start?"

"I'll do it tomorrow but for you, you start in a few months. I send the papers to you tomorrow morning, including Shego's."

* * *

I walked home, expecting dread to hit but it didn't. I knew my parents were going to be disappointed and I knew Shego was going to be pissed off; I just hoped they could forgive me. I finally got home, right before it turned 11:30 and I was exhausted. Parents were asleep and so were the tweebs so I went up stairs and fell on the bed.

I reached for my phone and called Shego, I needed to hear her voice.

"I was wondering when you were going to call princess."

I laughed slightly. "I'm sorry; I just had some things to take of. I miss you."

"I miss you too pumpkin. So what are you doing?"

"About to lay down. I just wanted to hear your voice before I fell asleep. You at home or still at the apartment?"

"Such a charmer, I'm at home, about to run into town and get some food."

I kicked off my shoes and socks. "Ok."

"You sound distracted beautiful."

"Just changing into something comfortable."

I smiled as I heard her chuckle slightly. "Are you still coming over tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll let you get some sleep then."

I finished dressing, "Ok, good night."

"Good night, sweet dreams."

I smiled, taking in her playful tone while I still could because tomorrow it wasn't going to be like that. "I love you."

"I love you too Kim."

We said our goodbyes but I didn't want to hang up. However sleep kept luring me in and before I knew it, I was passed out.

* * *

I groaned as I felt someone shaking me awake. "What?"

"Kim, there is two Global Justice guys outside." My dad said and I groaned again.

"What time is it?"

"About 10."

I kicked off the covers, I didn't want to get up, my dreams were just getting good. Dad walked out the room and I threw on some clothes and walked downstairs. Mom was sitting in the living room watching the news, she looked at me and smiled.

I walked outside and sure enough, they were there standing by the mailbox. "About time you got up." One of them said and I rolled my eyes.

They handed me the envelope they were holding and left without another word. I shook my head and walked back inside. My parents were standing there, "What did they want?"

"They were just delivering papers."

"Are you in trouble?"

I shook my head, "No, I guess you could say Shego got a clean slate."

Mother reached for the papers and I handed them to her, walking to the kitchen. I opened the frig and grabbed a bottle of water. I watched as my parents read over the papers, seeing them frown slightly. "You're working with Global Justice now?" my dad asked, glancing at me.

"Only for three years."

"Does Shego know about this?" mom asked, setting the papers down.

"No she doesn't. I was going to tell her today." I sat down at the table and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up.

"Are you sure about this honey? I don't want you to do something you want to do."

"I'm sure mother, besides I'll get paid and I save up that money and I can start figuring out what I want to do with my life."

"You know we support you honey with anything you do." I nodded and couldn't help but yawn.

"Sorry, I'm still a little tired."

Dad laughed, "So I guess you're going to Shego's now?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a little while."

I decided walk, letting the air clear my head, giving me a little more time to think on how I was going to tell her. I called her, telling her I was on the way, the conversation was short and sweet but she knew I was nervous; she just didn't call me out on it.

I took out my key and opened the door, knowing Shego wasn't there but at home. I walked through the apartment, reaching her room. I smiled when I seen a dozen roses in a vase, eleven red and one white. They were beautiful and smelled wonderful. I picked up the card, reading what it wrote.

It said 'I know it's a little corny but I seen them and thought of you. Shego.' I put the card in my pocket and looked at the roses one more time before I opened the door and walked through the portal.

Shego was there waiting for me, her arms across her chest, smiling. She looked beautiful. She hugged me and I started to feel a little dizzy, but this time I didn't pass out.

"I fixed lunch because I know you're hungry. I hope you don't mind, but I got something planned for us today."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I don't mind." She let me go slowly and as I turned around, Shego noticed the envelope I had rolled and had stuck it in my back pocket. I had forgotten about it.

"What you got there?" She asked with her eye brows raised slightly.

"Just something I need to talk to you about." I replied. Shego walked over to me and leaned against the dresser.

"Something wrong?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, I just, well. I got you something but I don't think you're going to like it." I grabbed the envelope and handed it to her, watching her frown. The only thing I could do was take a deep breath as she opened it.


	11. Experiencing

My legs started to shake slightly was I watched her expression change from confusion to anger.

"Is this real?" Shego asked, looking up at me and I noticed her eyes got darker again.

"Yes."

Shego threw the papers down, startling me, "Why didn't you talk to me about this first?"

I shifted my feet, "Because something needed to be done and I knew you would have said no."

"Your damn right I would have said no! It wasn't your place to do this." She started pacing while I stood there like an idiot. "Did you even think before you decided to do this?"

I walked over to the bed and sat down, feeling like I was going to get a lecture. "Yes I did think, I thought of you all the way over there! It's just three years Shego, hell that wouldn't even been a fraction of the time you would have had to spend in prison. What are you more angry about, that I did this or that I didn't tell you about it?"

"Both, damn it Kim. We are in a relationship, I don't know about you, but I thought that there wasn't supposed to be anything between us and that we are supposed to do everything together. We make decisions together!" She turned away from me and stood there looking out the window with her arms folded.

I got up and walked over to her, feeling heat radiate off of her like a fire but she didn't turn about so I wrapped my arms around her and placed me chin on her shoulder. My stomach tightened when I felt her tense up but I didn't let go of her. "I'm sorry Shego, I should of talked to you about, but I knew you would have did the same for me. Can I make it up to you?" I asked but she didn't say anything. She relaxed and I gently started to rub my hands over her stomach.

Shego sighed and unfolded her arms and gently grabbed my hands, stopping my movements. She turned around within my arms, "Every damn thing I own, I worked for it. Nobody gave me a damn thing ever, I earned what I got and now you go and do this shit Kim. A part of me wants to thank you but the over part wants to yell at you."

"You have every right to yell at me Shego." I whispered, trying to control myself. Something about being a few inches from her made me turn into a horny teenager, well just being around her at all did that to me.

"I'm tired of yelling Kimmie." She said and bent down and captured my lips with hers but it didn't last long because my stomach growling interrupted the short moment. "You're always hungry babe."

I blushed and before I could say anything, my stomach growled again and I was embarrassed. Shego chuckled, "Come on before your stomach makes a riot." She grabbed my hand softly and we walked to the kitchen. "Are you planning on staying the night?" She asked and I nodded. "Good because tonight we are going to have a long discussion."

I wanted to groan but I didn't when I seen the food on the table. We ate quietly because it was comfortable and there were no need for words, as if everything was already spoken. I had never felt this with Ron, never had this kind of connection. I thought about him, wondering how things all of the sudden just turned a complete 360 and how everything was changed. I knew things could never be how they were before but as I thought about it, I realized that maybe that wasn't so bad.

"What are you thinking?" Shego asked after noticing my frown.

"Just thinking about us, about Ron." I said, smiling weakly at her.

Shego had down the tea she was drinking, "Bad or good?"

I thought for a second. "Good, I think. Do you believe there is one person out there for everyone? I mean, this right here have you felt this with anyone else or is it just me?"

"I've had many lovers, many one night stands, and I can assure you that I've never felt like this with anyone else but you. I think I've been waiting for you my whole life." I blushed at her serious tone.

"And you say I'm a charmer."

Shego laughed, "Come on beautiful, there is things we got to do. You got on some comfortable shoes?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" I asked kind of excited.

"Can't say, it's a surprise." She said and grabbed a backpack from the floor near the counter and slung it over her head. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah."

At first I thought we were going to the beach, but after a while of walking and playfully pushing each other, I realized we weren't. The flowers, the trees, everything about this place allured me, it felt like a dream and I didn't want to wake up. We talked about everything, right down to the reasons why we couldn't stand ants. I guess that's what made it so great.

We stopped walking and she held out her hand. "Listen." And I did, other than the sound of the birds, I couldn't hear anything, but then suddenly I did. The sound of running water hit my ears and I smiled as she tugged me forward. She walked through some bushes and I followed.

I stood there in awe, staring at the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. There was a waterfall that seemed like it went on forever, but what made it more beautiful was Shego standing there before it, smiling like an angel. She held out her hand and I took it once more and she yanked my forward making me fall into her arms.

We laughed even though I couldn't find anything funny to laugh about but it didn't matter. Shego wiggled her eyebrows mysteriously, "Want to go swimming?"

"Hell yeah."

She laughed and let me go, tossing her backpack towards a tree. I was about to ask her something but I instantly forgot when she took off her shirt. Even though she had a wife beater on underneath, it didn't stop me from being shocked. I started to take off my sweatpants but I fell over on my ass when I seen her whip off that wife beater without a second thought.

Shego laughed, "What's a matter? Are you nervous? I promise I won't bite."

I glared at her but it didn't last long as she started to unbutton her jeans. "You're going to kill me." I said to myself. I jumped up and stripped to my panties and bra like Shego, trying to keep myself from blushing but I didn't have any luck.

"Why are you embarrassed?" She asked as I put my arms around my self. "You have a beautiful body."

I blushed even harder, I wasn't embarrassed, just felt a little self conscious. "Shut up." She just laughed and jumped in.

She resurfaced, looking breath taking as ever. "Come on, I know you are not scared." She said as a challenge and I accepted it, jumping in.

The water felt wonderful, cooling me off. I came up, facing Shego, who was grinning again. I pushed my hair away from my face. "Come on." She started to swim near the base of the waterfall, but going around it. I followed her, seeing in that there was a huge hole like a cave behind the waterfall. Shego was setting on a rock, drops of water falling off of her body. I subconsciously licked my lips and swam towards her, my hormones were kicked into overdrive and as I got near her, I reached and took her hand, pulling her back into the water.

I couldn't stop myself my, I kissed her with everything I had and she didn't complain. Her hands roamed my body, feeling every inch she could reach. I think I was addicted to this because I couldn't get enough. The feel of her body against mine, the friction, the water pushing around us, it was like ecstasy.

We broke apart but just barely. "Ready to go home?" She whispered against my lips and I nodded.

We swam back and threw on our clothes, thankful that Shego had brought some towels in her backpack. It seemed like we was power walking back to the house, nothing was said but it wasn't awkward. I felt longing grow within me and I knew Shego was feeling it too because her eyes were dark and clouded with lust.

She opened the door to her house quickly and I went in. She shut the door behind me and before I knew it, I found myself against the door, trapped between it and Shego's body. "Are you sure about this princess?"

"More than anything love." I said, and once again our lips met with a feverish want that I had never known. Shego swiftly bent down and grabbed my legs and picked me up without breaking our kiss. I wrapped my legs around her waist and she pushed against me, grinding our hips together.

I groaned against her lips, her tongue met mine and my heart started to spin. I unwrapped my legs started to stand. I broke our kiss only to tug on Shego's shirt. She took it off, throwing it away like it was being offensive and I chuckled slightly, running my hands over her stomach feeling soft warm skin beneath my fingers. I lifted my arms up and she took off my shirt slowly, teasing me.

She bent down and kissed between my breasts, just above my bra. I laughed as she picked me up, taking me into her bedroom. She sat me down on the bed and I reached up, slowly kissing my way down to her belly button until I reached her jeans. Her eyes shut as I began unbuttoning them. Pulling down the zipper, she groaned as I kissed right above her panty line.

I pulled back enough to let her get out of her jeans, smiling as she kicked them off. I laid down as Shego slowly climbed on top of me, settling her weight on me. She kissed me and put her hand on my thigh, trailing it up slowly until she reached my sex. I moaned and lifted my hips up, trying to relieve some of the pressure, but it only increased.

The heat was starting to swallow me up. "Lean up." She said and I did, watching as she got up and pulled off my sweats, throwing them across the room. "You're so beautiful." She whispered and stared at my body like it was a priceless jewel she wanted to steal. She bent down and licked my stomach.

She pushed her thigh against my center and wrapped her arms around me, reaching for my bra and unhooked it expertly. I wasn't shy but I didn't have time to think about it when her hands were on me, touching, squeezing everything. I shut my eyes and let my body experience everything she was doing but my breath was caught when I felt her warm mouth on my breast, groaned as she let her tongue run over my hardened nipple. It was all perfect and I didn't hesitate to moan loudly when she ran her fingers over my covered sex. I was completely wet and she knew it.

Shego looked my in the eyes, trying to see any protest as she removed my last article of clothing but she didn't see any and she didn't stop. I couldn't prepare myself as she tasted my lust, her warm tongue entered me and she knew I was close.

"You taste so damn good baby." She whispered.

"Please Shego." I begged, wanting her hands on my, in me, filling me and taking me where only my dreams thought about going and she did, slowly at first as I got used to the feeling of her inside me. My body wanted more as I raised my hips, meeting her every thrust. "Harder baby please!"

She kissed me and I tasted something different, not realizing I was tasting myself. I felt pressure rising in my core, taking me close to the edge, almost there, just needed one final push and she gave it to me when she crawled down and licked my clit. I exploded, my hands gripping the bed sheets as my orgasm went through me, but Shego didn't stop, she went a little faster and I felt another tremor pass over me.

I tried to calm my body but I couldn't, could only wait until that other orgasm rode threw me. Shego drank the rest of my lust and trailed kisses up my body, stopping at my lips. "How are feeling?"

"Perfect." I managed to get out, she giggled and kissed me.

My first time, there was no other way to describe it but perfect. I felt like I reached the sky and clung to it.

I felt tired but I fought against it. "You should rest Kim."

"But what about you?" I protested I didn't want to sleep; I wanted to stay in this moment a little while longer, even if my body was fighting against me.

Shego kissed my forehead, "I got off when I was making you cum sweetheart. Im fine, lets rest for a while."

"Ok but later your mine." I whispered as sleep took a hold of me.

* * *

AN: ok i know i suck at writing love scenes but place bare with me :)


	12. Lust for Life

I wanted to groan when I felt the sunlight shinning through the window hit my face. I opened my eyes slowly, and could help but smile as last night flashed through my mind. Shego was curled up to me, still only wearing her bra and panties. I blushed deeply when I realized I was still naked but the embarrassment died down when I remembered Shego looking down at my body with only lust and love and appreciation. I didn't want to get up and I didn't have the heart to wake her so I just laid there, day dreaming about my life with Shego by my side.

About forty minuets later, I felt Shego stir. I smiled when I felt her stretch. "Morning." I said softly.

Shego moaned, "Feels like afternoon to me. Have you been awake long?" She curled back up to me and laid her head on my stomach.

I giggled, "No, not long." I felt her nod and I reached over and ran my fingers threw her long hair.

"You keep doing that and I promise you I won't get up anytime soon." Shego mumbled while her hand was softly caressing my side.

"That's fine; I'm content with just laying here with you all day."

"Can't happen today babe."

I frowned, "Why not?"

"Because in a little while, you have to go home and get dressed so I can pick you up for our first date."

My frown vanished, I had almost forgotten about our date today. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Then how will I know what to wear?" I asked casually, trying to get a hint, but Shego wouldn't give.

"Wear something nice yet sexy." That was all she said and I groaned.

* * *

I rummaged through my closet, trying to find actually what I was looking for but will no prevail. I groaned loudly and fell on my bed with frustration. Shego was supposed to pick me up within an hour and I couldn't find anything to wear.

The parents and the tweebs left a few hours ago so I was here by myself stressing. I had already had a shower and put on a just a little bit of eyeliner, but I laid there in only my bra and some boxer shorts knowing I couldn't go anything wearing this.

I threw on a black skirt, not too short but not too long and found a white shirt. I looked a little girly, but I wanted to try a different approach tonight instead of my regular clothes which made me look like a tomboy.

I was jittery waiting for her to arrive. I couldn't help but pace a hole in the floor and as I heard a car pulling up, I glanced at it through the window and seen Shego's car and jetted to the front door. I waited until she knocked and I opened it slowly, revealing my beautiful goddess.

Shego had on some black jeans that were slightly loose but not baggy and a green and black long sleeve shirt, the three buttons were undone and you could tell she had a white tank top underneath. She looked casual but stunning with her hair up twisted into a ball with a few strands of hair that were curved around her face.

Shego grinned, eyeing me up and down that caused me to blush greatly, "You ready?"

I nodded my head and shut the door behind me; Shego grabbed my hand as we were walking towards her car and opened the door for me. "Never pictured you as a romantic."

"You'd be surprised." She said and walked around and got in. She leaned over and I met her half way, closing my eyes as our lips met. After a few seconds, she pulled away, "You clean up good." She teased, looking once more at my clothes.

"So do you."

She crunk the car and sped off and before I knew it, we where a few miles away from Middleton and parked at a restaurant called L'Espalier. I had never been there before but I knew it wasn't exactly cheap.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you trying to impress me?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She took my hand as we started to walk in but stopped a few feet from the entrance. "Oh yeah, there's something I forgot to mention. We were being followed when we left your house. I didn't want to say anything to ruin the night but your ex is slightly stupid for parking a few spaces down from my car."

"What? Are you serious?" I was about to turn around and look but she stopped me.

"Do you want me to handle it? I won't do anything stupid besides, I do owe him for that bruise he left on your beautiful face."

I shook my head, "I don't want you to get in any trouble. How about this, if he's still here by the time we leave, I'll let you deal with it, if not; we can go on and forget about it."

Shego looked reluctant but nodded anyways. She swept down and kissed me passionately. It only lasted a moment but I was still slightly out of breath. "Just wanted him and everyone else that might be watching us to know your mine." I squeezed her hand tightly.

"Only ours." I whispered.

It was easy to forget about being followed, being deprived of our privacy when I was with her. I laughed at her sense of humor as we talked over dinner. The restaurant was beautiful and the food was delicious. There was something about her that made me forget about every problem in the world and I knew that as long as I had her by my side, holding her hand; that I could deal with anything.

She casually touched my hand throughout dinner also, like it was a second nature with her. Everything was really perfect, even as we left, Ron was gone and the night was still young. We walked to the car but instead of getting in, I pushed her slightly against it, resting my body against hers. "How about going dancing?" I suggested kind of seductively.

Shego grinned and wrapped her arms around me. "There's a club a few blocks from here, want to walk, get some fresh air?"

"Sure."

Even as people on the side walk stared as we walked with Shego's arm around my waist, it didn't bother me and I could tell it didn't get to her either. There was a line outside the club and the music was so loud that I felt it in my heart, beating in perfect rhythm. We didn't have to stand outside and wait because apparently, Shego had connections in just about everything.

She didn't let go of my hand until we was setting down at a table near the back. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked and I started to say no, but I didn't.

"I don't know what to drink so just get me whatever you're having." I said and watched as she grinned.

"Ok, I'll be right back." She said, getting up.

I glanced around, casually watching the people on the dance floor, watching how their body moved together intimately. I blushed thinking about Shego and me, dancing like that. I raised my eye brow as I seen her come back with a beer pitcher that looked like it had orange juice in it and two shot glasses.

"Contributing to a minor, what am I going to do with you?" I asked playfully.

"You could have said no."

I shook my head as she filled the shot glasses up and handed me one. My first instinct was to smell it but I didn't, just put it to my lips and swallowed it.

I thought it was going to be bitter, but it wasn't. It was slightly sour but kind of fruity. "What is this?" I asked kind of liking it a little too much.

She laughed, "It's a mix drink called lust for life. I thought you would like it." She took her first shot and I grinned. "Want to dance?"

I nodded but I quickly took another shot before I got up. The music was slightly Techno and R&B and my body was responding to it as Shego lead me through the dance floor. Finally we stopped in the middle, it was slightly crowded but we had plenty of room.

My body was against hers, moving like fire as her hands were moving up and down my body. I felt the heat rise in me and took control, spinning her around, our hips still moved together as one. I heard her moan over the music as I gently ran my hands over her thighs.

I didn't think twice as I kissed her neck but I started to pull away when I felt her tense up again. All of a sudden, I felt a push and my ass was on the floor and as I glanced up, I seen Ron trying to throw a punch at Shego but she dodged it and grabbed his hand, spinning him around about putting him into a lock hold.

I jumped up off the floor and watched as he was thrashing around, everyone around us had stopped dancing and was standing there watching everything unfold.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, angry as hell.

Ron stopped trying to get away from Shego and glared at me. "I just wanted to talk to you. Tell her to let me go."

I hesitated but looked at Shego and nodded and she did, slowly.

"Look, I'm sorry how I handled things Kim, but I love you and I know I can make you happy. Please let me, I don't know what to do without you." He pleaded and I glanced at Shego who was unmoving the whole time. Ron was a good actor, I'd give him that, but that would have been the only thing.

"Ron, its over, please leave." I said and I watched again how it eyes changed.

"You're going to regret this; it's all her fault that we're like this. If it wasn't for her, we'd still be together and happy." He yelled, blaming Shego with everything that he had,

I shook my head, not really wanting to let things get out of control but he pushed me too far and he knew it. "Just grow the hell up, this hasn't got anything to do with her. This is all you being immature and if you don't leave right now, I'll make you personally."

He lunged for me again, but this time however I was ready but so was Shego as she grabbed his arm and threw it behind his back and jerked it up, popping it up out of place. I had to wince as I heard it. Shego pushed him to the floor as he was yelling at the top of his lungs, cursing her and me.

"Come on." She said and I followed her as we walked outside.

The cold air felt good but I shuddered, "I'm sorry, I wasn't about to let him hurt you."

I nodded, "its ok, but you know I could have handled it."

She stopped me, "I know, but when someone threatens you, they threaten me. I love you and I protect the things I love will all I have."

I hugged her tightly, "I love you too and thank you." I whispered against her cheek.

We stood there for a good minuet and I heard cop sirens in the distance. We both tensed up, "Do you want to go ahead and leave?" I asked but she shook her head.

"We didn't do anything wrong." She said and we stood there, watching as two cop cars pulled up. "I really dislike cops." I had to chuckle at that.

* * *

**AU- Sorry its short, kinda lost my muse for a few days so thats why it took so long to update. Hope yall enjoy...**


	13. Rest of the Night and the Morning After

"I can't believe he was going to try and charge you with assault." I said as we walked back to Shego's car. "You should have dislocated both of his arms." I said, ranting on. "Even the cops thought the whole thing was crazy."

Shego smiled and took my hand, "Thank you."

I looked at her with confusion, "What for? It's my fault this all happened, I should of realized he was getting too obsessive or something."

She squeezed my hand, "That was the first time in years that I've been in front of cops that weren't trying to arrest me, so I have to thank you because its because of you I can walk down the street without worrying about being arrested."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but Ron's actions still irked me, however seeing Shego smile at me was slowly make the anger go away. "You deserve it, more than most people." I said honestly, it's what I felt regardless if everyone disagreed with me.

She lifted my hand and spun me around a few times only to stop and hug me. I couldn't help but laugh at her playfulness. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can honestly say I'm glad I let you in because I was lost before I met you Kim."

I wanted to cry at her sincere words but I didn't, "I never would have stopped trying you know. Eventually you'd of had to let me in." I teased.

She laughed and rested her forehead against mine, "What am I going to do with you?"

I shook my head, "Love me, feed me, make love to me, all of the above though not in any certain order."

"I think I can handle that. Come on sweetheart, I got to get you home before your curfew."

I groaned, "And why can't I say the night with you again?"

"Because this is our first date and I don't want to sleep with you on our first date."

I rolled my eyes, "But we've slept together before."

Shego laughed, "Yes but pretend with me ok?"

I smiled and as we got to the car, we got in and the first think Shego did was lean over and kiss me thoroughly. But I pulled away from her, "Nope, if this is our first date than no kissing, especially like that because you're tempting me."

I could tell she wanted to say something but she held her tongue and we drove back in silence and I smiled the whole time. It was only about twelve-thirty when we got back to my house and all the lights were off. She got out and opened the door for me and started walking me to the door. I tired to keep myself from laughing but I couldn't and it seemed like Shego had the same problem.

I didn't know what was so funny; there was just something about the whole situation that made everything slightly amusing. Though Ron tired to mess our night up, I realized then that it wasn't possible as long as she was still there with me at the end of the day. There was something about her that made me turn into one of those hopeless romantics though I wasn't complaining.

"Good night." She said, hugging me.

I just couldn't help myself as I pulled away slightly to kiss her and I did and she didn't hesitate to return the affection. I don't know how long we were standing there, just kissing and touching, just being us, but it must have been a good while because my legs wanted to cave as Shego continued to press her body against mine against the wall of the house.

The need to breathe was overwhelming as she pulled away slightly, giving us just enough room to take in oxygen greedily. I knew my eyes were clouded but so were hers and for a second I thought she was going to cave and let me spend the night with her but I was wrong.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me." Shego said gently and I laughed.

"Depends, did it work?" She shook her head with mischief in her eyes. "It was worth a shot."

"It was." Shego suddenly groaned and I knew she didn't want to leave; I didn't want her to leave either.

"Do you want to stay?" I could help but to ask. "We can just sleep, my parents won't mind. Besides they have wanted to spend some time with you, get to know you a little better."

She looked like she was considering it and felt a surge of happiness go through me she nodded. I grabbed her hand and slowly opened the door, trying to not make any sound, but it seemed impossible by the time we reached my bedroom because I was trying not to laugh when I heard Shego curse for almost knocking a picture down from the wall. It was dark but I could have walked through this entire house and not run into anything even if I was blind folded, though I couldn't say the same for Shego.

We went into my room and I shut my door and flipped on the lights, I couldn't hold it in anymore and I burst out laughing. "And you call yourself a thief?"

She shrugged with a smile and I just shook my head. I walked over to my dresser and rummaged through it, finding some of Shego's clothes that I had borrowed. Finally I found her sweatpants and one of her tanks.

"I've been looking for those." She said and I grinned.

"Sorry. I forgot to bring them back." I grabbed me some clothes and glanced at her. "I'll go change in the bathroom. Seeing you change will be a little tempting."

Shego rolled her eyes playfully and I left my room and walked to the bathroom. I stopped and listened, making sure I didn't hear anyone up and I didn't.

I changed quickly and brushed my teeth. I cursed inwardly when I glanced at the mirror to see if I looked alright. I took my time walking back to my room, giving Shego plenty of time to change but when I opened the door, she still had yet to put her tank top on. She just looked at me for a second and smiled. "Sorry, I had noticed that picture on your desk and it kind of distracted me." She threw on her tank top and I glanced at my desk, noticing the picture she was talking about was the one mom had taken on graduation when I had run up and hugged Shego.

"That's one of my favorite pictures." I told her, my serious tone had made her walk over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and looked back at the picture.

"Now it's just a memory Kim."

"I know but Eudora Welty said 'A good snapshot stops a moment from running away.' and I think I agree with her." Shego hugged me tighter and kissed my cheek. "Let's lay down." I suggested.

I turned on the CD player and music filled the room as I flipped the light switch, once again making it almost completely dark. I got on the bed and Shego wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her. We both got comfortable and before I knew it, I was passed out but not before I heard her mumble softly that she loves me.

* * *

**The sun started to shine through the curtains and it slowly lit up the room. Kim was still asleep and I dared not move because I didn't want to risk waking her. Though it wouldn't really matter if I moved or not because I had already learned that Kim could sleep through an earthquake. I heard someone walk by the door and for a second I tensed but I relaxed when Ann poked her head inside and smiled. **

**She motioned for me to get up and at first I couldn't get Kimmie to release her hold on me but I did eventually. I think Ann thought the whole thing was amusing when I noticed the smirk on her face. "Come on." She said quietly and we walked to the kitchen.**

**I sat down at the table and watched as she filled her coffee cup back up. I tried to gauge her movements, to tell if I was about to get a lecture again but she wasn't tensed up and she still had that smile on her face. "I see you spent the night. Whose idea was it, yours or my daughters?" Ann asked, though I could tell she was teasing.**

"**She suggested it, but I said yes."**

**She rolled her eyes at me. "Well I figured you said yes since you're still here. Did you both have fun last night?"**

**I knew she was going to ask that but I didn't know if Kim had not wanted her parents to know about Ron or what so I tried to bypass the whole Ron incident. "It was fun, certainly a night that I'm going to remember for a good while."**

**She leaned against the counter and studied me for a second. "Fun? Was it fun before or after Ron showed up and crashed your date?" I knew I looked like a deer caught up by the lights of a moving car but I didn't say anything and she laughed at my expression. "Just about every cop in the state knows Kim and whenever she gets into a little trouble or anything they call us. I had to stop James, Jim and Tim from coming up there to give Ron a piece of their minds. So you want to tell me about it?" **

**I nodded, "Well there isn't much to tell but I noticed him following us on the way to dinner and when we got there I told Kim. We decided to handle it if he was still there after we got through eating but he had left and we had decided to go dancing. So after a good thirty minuets, he came in there and wanted to talk to Kim and they argued for a second and I thought we was about to hurt her so I dislocated his shoulder and then we walked outside." I closed my eyes for a second, replaying the nights events back in my mind. **

"**I don't know when the cops were called up they showed up a few minuets after we had done went outside and they got out, asked what was wrong, you know the normal routine. Then Ron comes out holding his shoulder and tells them he wants to press charges against me for assault but Kim told them he had been stalking us and after another good few minutes of talking, mostly arguing, no charges were made and they took Ron to the hospital to fix his shoulder and after that we left and headed back here." I let out a deep breath after finishing while Ann continued to look at me.**

**She nodded, "What are you thinking?"**

**I laughed. "Well right now, I'm just thinking Ron needs some help."**

"**You are right about that."**

**I looked down at my feet, trying to think of something to say but she beat me to it. "How come you didn't tell the cops that he was stalking both of you?"**

**I thought on how I should answer that, but there wasn't a certain way and I tried to explain it the best I could. "I don't know. I wasn't going to say anything besides I knew Kim could protect herself but I just reacted and grabbed hold of him. I don't really feel bad about hurting him but it's just that I've been to jail a lot. Once a pon a time, I didn't used to break out every time they shut the bars behind me. I know whats it's like setting there and I guess I thought that Ron didn't need to because I thought he needed help, something sitting in a jail cell won't give you. Don't get me wrong, I was … really angry that we even thought about touching her against her wishes but they used to be best friends and at the end of the night, I guess I didn't want her to blame me for putting him in jail."**

**I think she was a little shocked but she composed herself, "I think… no I know that if you would have went to jail, she would have been setting right beside you after she'd show Ron what pain really was."**

"**I know that and I think that's what bothered me." I said softly. She sat down at the table across from me.**

"**You know my daughter well enough by now that you know she can be hardheaded and stubborn, but she always puts others best interests first even without thinking about the consequences." She looked at me knowingly and I knew she was right.**

**I nodded my head. "I know, but I wish she would be selfish for a change and think about herself especially when it's regarding me."**

"**I take it that you didn't like her surprise?"**

"**I did but I don't know. I would have never asked or suggest she do that. It wasn't her place to give me a way out. I am thankful for what I have and what I have with her but I don't want her to think that she has to do give up any part of her life to be with me. I don't want things to be like that."**

**It was quite for a while, I guess both of us was just setting there letting my words sink in. I saw respect flash through her eyes and a lot more other emotions also and for once I felt like I was worthy enough to be with Kim in her mother's eyes and that made me feel good.**

**I turned slightly when I heard a yawn and I knew instantly it was Kim. She walked in, looking half asleep and a little upset. "Whats wrong?"**

"**I woke up and you weren't there and I thought I dreamed the whole thing until I looked out and seen your car and then I was wondering why…" She looked beside me and seen her mother, I don't think she even realized her mother was in here with me. Kim looked slightly embarrassed and it was cute as she blushed. "Good morning mom." **

**I laughed slightly as Ann raised her eyebrow while she looked at her. "I was just telling Shego how it was inappropriate that she spent the night without asking."**

**Kim looked awake now. "But mom, she wasn't even going to until I asked her and she didn't want me to spend the night with her." she protested, though it was too bad that she couldn't tell that Ann was teasing her.**

"**Why would she let you spend the night?"**

"**Because she didn't want to sleep with… without me?" Everyone grew quite as Kim almost spoke too much and I burst out laughing, slightly enjoying this a little too much.**

"**Umm humm. Oh and I was just playing honey, we was just talking. You know we don't care if Shego spends the night." Her mother said, laughing and shaking her head. She got up and fixed her some more coffee. While her back was turned, Kim looked at me and gave me a look that clearly said she was going to get me for laughing. I couldn't help it though, her face had gotten almost as red as her hair.**

**She walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Is dad awake yet?"**

"**He had to go to work early, an intern had messed something up and he had to go down there and fix it." She said and came back over and sat down. "Jim and Tim are still asleep but they should wake up pretty soon."**

**Kim groaned and I looked at her with amusement.**

"**After you meet them, you'll be groaning too." My baby said confidently. "They're going to interrogate you and they are also going to want you to use your plasma."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because they're science geeks I don't know, ask them why they are so annoying."**

**I chuckled and nodded and Ann spoke up.**

"**They are not that bad."**

**Kim rolled her eyes and looked at me and disagreed. All of the sudden a rocket came bursting into the kitchen and I jumped up and hit it, breaking it in half with the green plasma coming from my hands. I looked down at the broken rocket and back at Kim and Ann who had a knowing look on their face.**

"**So you're."**

"**The Girl."**

"**Our sister is dating."**

**Two little boys walked in and they reminded me of the Wego's. Their clothes were the same but slightly different in color and they was twins. **

**I nodded my head.**

"**We only."**

"**Got two questions."**

"**First, we want to know."**

"**What your intentions are."**

"**To our sister."**

"**And second, can you do."**

"**That again?" They said, finishing off their sentences like they could read each others minds. I had to wonder if they planned this conversation before they came in here. They looked at my hands with interest and I could only look at Kim.**

"**I told you." She said and I wanted to smirk at the look at her face. **

**I mouthed 'smartass' to her and looked back at the twins who were studying me again. "To make her happy to the first and yes to the second."**

**They grinned at me and I had a bad feeling about this. **

"**How hot does your hands get?"**

"**Can you control the shape of the plasma?"**

"**Why is it green?"**

"**Why are you green?"**

"**Is that the only power you have?"**

"**What kind of super hero name is Shego?"**

**I looked dumb folded at them and I could tell they had a lot more questions. "Hot enough to melt metal, yes, I guess because I'm green, I guess because someone had to be green, no, and I don't know." I said without taking a breath. Before they could open their mouths, Kim spoke up.**

"**I didn't know you had other powers, what are they?" She asked with interest. **

**I turned toward her and faced her, Ann and the twins were watching me with interest also. "I can control any other plasma substance and I can also freeze things as well as melt them with only my hands."**

**Kim looked confused, "You could hurt someone, all the times we fought, and you never burned me or anything when you could have seriously hurt me."**

"**It wasn't my job to hurt anyone, I only got paid to distract people. Besides I didn't want to hurt you intentionally anyways."**

"**So the whole time, every time we fought, you let me win?" She asked and I knew it was a matter of time before she asked that question.**

**I shook my head. "I don't like to use my powers though I use them all the time I admit, but without them, me and you are equal in a fight. Nothing more nothing less."**

**She smiled at me. "We're equal?"**

**I had to think that that was the only thing she heard. I nodded and her smile brightened. Me being who I am and Kim being who she was, I knew that we'd always be competitive against each other. I loved it and I loved that it didn't get between us even though we both we're trying to best each other, even if only in a fight. I could only smile back at her, oblivious to everything around me but her. She and only she could do that to me with a simple smile.**

* * *

**_AU- Sorry it took so long to update and i aint gonna give no lame excuses but just wanted to say sorry about that and hope yall enjoy :) _**


	14. Author Note

Sorry, but its going to be a while before I update, everything is a mess down here since the tornado hit and everything is a little crazy, but I'll try to update before next week.

*STILL PRAYING FOR THE SOUTH*


	15. This Moment

Chapter 14

After being interrogated by the tweebs for about an hour, me and Shego decided to go for a walk. There wasn't much to do in Middleton but we weren't bored, we headed to the park hand in hand, everyone stared but we didn't notice it.

"Can you fly?" I asked, silently wondering what she said about controlling her plasma, it made me wonder.

Shego laughed, "I'm not superman." I rolled my eyes, the sarcastic remarks never ended but I loved it at the same time.

"I know, but if you can control your plasma, why can't you push it under your feet and push up?"

"Well I could if I was stronger, I've only learned how to control it. I've haven't started to experiment with it." She said and I grew quite. "For the first few years, I hated having these powers, I didn't want anything to do with them and I learned how to fight without them, but I realized that my anger fueled it so I decided I need to learn to control it, but nothing more."

I nodded my head, taking her words in. "Have you thought about what you're going to do now?"

"Job wise, I have no idea, but there are a few projects I want to start working on soon."

"Like what kind of projects?" I asked.

Shego squeezed my hand gently, "Well, I want to build a homeless shelter here and a few other places. After I left team Go, I didn't have any money or a place to go, so for a few weeks I struggled day by day, by luck I had seen Drakken's wanted section in a newspaper and I've been working with him every sense."

I glanced at her, noticing something in her eyes that I've only seen a few times but I couldn't quite name it. "If you could anything you wanted, what would you do right now?" She asked me and I thought about it and I couldn't find an answer.

I shook my head, "Honestly I don't really know." I laughed and looked up at the clouds. "It...It just seems like, you only have time to do one thing in your life, well I mean like, you only can do one thing and be great at it and everything else just I don't know. I think that's the problem, there are so many things I want to do, some many things I want to learn and it just seems like I don't have time for all of it."

"What makes you think you don't have time?"

I didn't answer and we decided to set down on the grass. Shego got behind me and wrapped her arms around me and I just lied there leaning against her strong presence and everything just melted away like ice on a hot fire. I could have easily fallen asleep, my body was comfortable and the sounds of children playing and laughing and the sounds of the birds in the trees were slowly luring me asleep. I fought it though, wanting to just enjoy the moment longer.

"You know, for a while I felt extremely guilty when I saw you." I confessed, it had been in the back of my mind ever since she told me I couldn't save everyone. "I was so angry at you when I found out you had been involved with the 'Eric' thing, and when I kicked you into that electricity, and when I thought that you was hurt, no…I thought you was dead, I can't explain it. Even though I was angry, the thought that you was gone, it hurt a lot worse, like I had killed something inside of me and I just didn't know it. " Shego tightened her arms around me more and leaned her chin on my shoulder. "Then after that, I don't know, when we was at prom, I think now, I was just feeling so overwhelmed, and me and Ron kissed and I didn't question it and it just happened. After that every time me and you fought, I just didn't put any effort into it, I didn't care anymore, I just didn't want to hurt you in anyway anymore. Then after a few months, and I hadn't seen you, I didn't know how to deal with it and I searched you out. You had become like a constant thing in my life, like going to school every morning, and then you was gone. Ron was glad but I…I had to question it, not only was I wanting to see you, but I had to question why I wanted to, why I longed for it every time I had a robbery call and I wished it was you." I stopped for a second and shook my head and laughed softly. "Sorry I'm ranting now but… now that I look it, it just seems like every decision, not only you and me, but everyone, everyone's decisions, made it come to this and I can't say I regret any of it now. I love you and I know people say them words so carelessly now that they have no meaning, but now, every time I say those words, I feel them, in my heart and it's the best thing I've ever felt, and I need you to know that."

I felt Shego's breathing increase slightly and without noticing it, I grabbed her hands and pulled them tighter around me. "I love you Kim." She said and once again my breath caught in my throat. I smiled as she kissed my cheek carelessly, like it was a habit, not something she had to think to do but it just came naturally.

Once again I felt like I wanted to be close to her as much as I could, to feel her against me, not in a sexual way though. A thought ran through my mind and I grew curious, "Do you want kids? I mean maybe not now but you know like one day?"

"I do, a long time ago, I didn't, I didn't want them to grow up like I did nor did I want to bring them into a cruel world, but now, I do. What about you?"

I grinned, imagining Shego pregnant, the image in my mind made me fill like butterflies were crashing in my stomach. "I do, would you want a boy or a girl?"

She laughed and the sound was like music to my ears, "I don't really care, as long as I can support it and raise it then I don't think it would matter to me."

"Yeah, it wouldn't matter to me either, I was just thinking. Oh, you know you'd be so cute pregnant right?" I asked innocently though Shego burst out laughing and I felt the vibrations against me and I laughed too.

"And how did you come up that conclusion love?" I loved it when she used endearments.

"I was just thinking that, you know like, you're stomach would be growing with a child in it and it would be so adorable. I swear I'd wanna feel it kick and read to it and kiss it."

Shego shook her head smiling, "Why would I have the one to be carrying our child?"

I didn't even notice she said our child, "Because hmmm, I don't know really, it wouldn't matter either way who was carrying it, you know as long as it was ours and everything, though I'll admit, I think that I would rather you have it since you know it hurts really bad."

"Wimp."

I turned my head and kissed her, I could feel her smile against my lips and I loved it. We both knew it was too early to be considering having kids but that didn't stop me from imaging it, and what I was imaging was great in my mind. Living with her, raising our child, just….all of it to me sounded perfect and I hoped she saw what I was seeing and liked it too.

"We have a long time to think about children, besides you know it will be hard to get rid of me now."

I nodded in agreement and we watched as the sun moved, causing the shadows of the tree beside us to shift and at that moment I couldn't think or anything else I'd rather be doing or anywhere else I would rather be.

After a while I started feeling giddy, "Do you want to go running?" I asked eagerly though I had no idea why. "We can race."

"Sure." She whispered in my ear huskily and my body shivered. She loved to tease me. She wrapped her arms and instantly I missed the warmth. We go up and looked around, many of the people who had been where when we got here had already left and I wondered how long we had been setting there.

Shego stretched her legs and arms and I smiled. She was beautiful and I couldn't stress it enough. "So where to?"

"To where you're legs give out or until you catch me." I stuck out my tongue and ran for it, adrenaline filled me up and I glanced back to see how far she was and all of the sudden she ran past me. "Or until you catch me!"

"Oh hell no." I laughed and sped up faster.

I thought I had her as I seen all that was in front of her was a wall and there wasn't a way around it. I grinned and slowed down however, she didn't and I grew confused until she jumped up and grabbed hold of the top of the ledge and pulled herself up. I shook my head, knowing that wall was about 14 feet high. I stopped and looked up, Shego's head appeared and laughing, out of breath slightly as she leaned over and looked down at me.

"I can't jump that high." I said and she shook her head, "Come on, grab my hands and I'll help you."

She leaned over as far as she could and I turned around and walked about 10 feet, only to turn back around and break out in a run. I stopped just before I hit the brick wall and jumped as high as I could. I was only a few inches from the top of the ledge but I grabbed a hold of her hands and I heard her grunt slightly as she pulled me up. She was strong, I'd give her that. I got over and tripped as I started to get off the ledge onto the concrete floor that was only a few inches down. Problem was, Shego tired to catch me however, I took her down with me though I catch myself with my hands so I wouldn't knock the breath out of her.

"This doesn't count, technically you didn't catch me Kimmie." Her breathing was slightly hard and deep and I felt her chest coming up and touching mine slightly only to go back down with every breath.

I grinned, "You're under me trapped and technically I did catch you."

Mischief flashed in her eyes and within seconds, not knowing how she did it, I was on my stomach on the ground with her on top of me with my hands behind my back. Shego leaned down, "I'm never trapped love, I just give in to you." She whispered in my ear and the words felt hot against my neck. She got up quickly and started running down the stairs that were in front of us. I jumped up and was in pursuit, by the time I was up she was at the bottom of the stairs so I winged it and ran and jumped, skipping the stairs and fell and rolled to take the tension off of my knees.

I got back to my feet and I didn't see her. There were two alleys, one to the left and one to the right and I stopped, trying to decide which one to take knowing she didn't run straight for I didn't see her in sight and I know she couldn't disappear. I closed my eyes for a second and I got a feeling and ran to the one on the left. Something felt different, and I started to walk. I looked around, I could feel her close but I couldn't see her.

My breath caught and before I could turn around I was being pushed against the wall, without a second thought I flipped us around and green eyes came into view, Shego's breathing was winded slightly as she stood there grinning. "Why did you run to the left?"

"Just a feeling I had." I smiled, "I guess I caught you."

Stubbornness came up, "I caught you first."

"But look where it ended. You…against the wall, trapped by me…again. Admit it, I won."

"Never." The way she said it sounded so seductive. "Then I refuse to let you go until you admit it."

"Good, I don't want you to let me go." With that she kissed me soundlessly, it took my breath way, what was simply teasing turned into something serious and I realized I never wanted to let her go just as much as she never want me to. I groaned loudly as her sweet taste invaded my mouth without restraint. Oxygen wasn't important right then but we broke away, breathing greedily, taking as much as we could. Her eyes glistened even in the darkness of the alley, it lightened up my world though and it brought me and held on to me, this longing for her and only her.

My whole life, which I thought had been like an action adventure movie, quickly turned into a sweet romance dream and I didn't want to let it and I wasn't going to as long as we both still wanted this. Shego shifted her hands into mine and I ran my thumb against her palm, feeling the heat from her ungloved hands. I walked backwards, my hands still holding her, pulling her with me.

"Come on." I said gently and we walked side by side once again, my hand never left hers. As we walked out of the alley, it felt symbolic, being in the darkness alone only to walk on into the light together. I glanced up at the sun, noticing time had passed a good while since we had left my parents. "You need a shower, you smell like sweat."

Shego gasped, "Well well look who's being charming now." She nudged me slightly with her shoulder, "You smell like sweat also."

I laughed, we both did but I found it amusing. "I'm only teasing you Shego."

"Oh…well you really do smell like sweat."

I scoffed and grinned, knowing she was teasing me.

"Your father should be home now." She mentioned causally and I agreed.

"Yeah, are you ready to meet him?"

She looked down and back up to me. "Oh yeah, I'm sure I'm going to get the lecture about my intentions to his daughter."

"Pray I ask, and what of your intentions to his daughter?" I asked, wanting to know here answer.

"To love her forever, even after my heart ceases to stop. To make her happy with every breath I take and every second I have."

I cocked my head to the side, letting her words run over me. I cleared my throat overwhelmed once again at merely her words, "Sounds beautiful, he'll have to approve."

Shego laughed, "I came up with that the night before your graduation. I had imagined that I'd meet you're parents, well I mean, I'd be introduced to them personally. I had imagined all of it. Though nothing now seems like what I had thought it would have been."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused for a fraction of a second until she explained what she meant.

"I mean, well honestly I've never been in a real relationship, never met anyone elses parents, but I know how parents are, but yours, they love you and they would never turn you back on you. I've met your brothers and your mother, and they basically opened their arms to me without judgment. It means a lot to me, more than any words that I could express."

I stopped walking and she did the same, "They do that because they can see what I see and I would give anything for you to see it to. They know you are important to me, but they see that you are an amazing person also."

Shego wrapped her arms around me and leaned her forehead against mine. The soft air coming from her mouth I felt as I looked in her eyes. "Only when I am with you, do I believe that. Only with you do I feel like I am a good person for without you beside me, I feel...empty."

"Only with you do I feel that I can do anything Shayna, only with you. When you're not here, I feel empty as well, like I will never feel whole again. You do that to me, only you." She reached up and brought her hands to my cheeks, whipping away the few tears that had managed to escape from my eyes. A laughed escaped my lips, "Look at us now, one minuet we're happy and laughing, the next minuet we're kissing and trying to control ourselves, and the next minuet after that we're sentimental and bout to be in tears. We really are something."

Shego laughed as well and swiped down and captured my lips briefly. "We are something, but I wouldn't change a thing."

"Neither would I." I whispered and kissed her back.

She took my hand and I glanced around, noticing we were not far from the house, only about a mile away now.

By the time we came into view of the house we noticed the tweebs and mom and dad outside throwing a football. I glanced at Shego, "One day, we'll have that." I said referring to a family of our own. She blushed, "I would love that." She squeezed my hand gently.

Shego laughed as the Tim was hit in the head with the football because he turned around and looked at us, distracting him. I shook my head at them, Tim now looked embarrassed and pushed Jim to where they were both on the ground wrestling. Yeah those were my tweebs.

"We was going to send a search party to look for both of you." Dad said jokingly and Shego looked embarrassed. Mom just gently shook her head.

I watched as dad walked forward, holding out his hand to shake Shego's. I smiled as it all went fast, they shook hands and then he pulled her into a hug. "So I hear you're basically part of the family now, welcome."

Mom motioned for me to come there and I did, "Come help me and your brothers set up dinner honey." I glanced at Shego and smiled at her before I walked inside. I looked at mom, "Is he going to give her a speech?"

She grinned, "He just wants to talk to her, it will be okay, I'm sure she can handle it."

I groaned a little.

* * *

**Kim's ****dad ****picked ****up ****the ****football ****that ****had ****fallen ****to ****the ****ground ****and ****started ****tossing ****it ****up. ****"So, ****usually ****this ****is ****where ****I ****interrogate ****and ****threaten ****if ****you ****hurt ****my ****daughter ****then ****you'll ****regret ****it, ****however, ****I'm ****not ****going ****to ****go ****with ****that ****approach."**

**I nodded my head and awaited for his next words, a part of me wanted to look around to find Kim but I didn't, instead I just stood there trying to figure out what to say. "I love you're daughter sir." I blurted out.**

**He laughed slightly, "I know, and I know my daughter is in love with you also. I'm not worried about that."**

"**What are you worried about?" I asked, dreading what he was going to say.**

"**Honestly, there isn't much I am worried about. We raised our daughter the best we could and we're proud of her. She's smart." He said casually but filled with pride.**

**I nodded my head, "I know."**

"**I'm sure you do Shego. I only wanted to say that, now that you're dating our daughter, we're here for you as well. You're apart of this family and you're welcome here as much as you like." I didn't really know what to say, my mouth felt dry and for once I felt welcomed into a family, after all these years alone, I had missed that feeling. "Come on, lets go inside and eat dinner, im sure Kimmie is worried about what I'm telling you right about now."**

**I laughed at that knowing she probably was. We walked inside and into the kitchen where everyone was. Kim was the first to look up and within a few seconds she was beside me hugging me tightly. Ann smiled, "Awww."**

**Kim's face turned bright with red and I laughed.**

**I closed my eyes and took in everything all at once, I started to feel lightheaded. "Lets eat." Her mother said and Kim blushed even more as her stomach broke the silence with a loud protest of being forgotten.**

**Everyone started laughing except for her as we all sat down around the table, I quickly took her hand in mine and brought it up to my lips as I kissed it softly.**

**We fixed our plates and the air became filled with laughter as her family filled me in of all her childhood moments. Kim looked embarrassed but that didn't keep the smile off of her face.**

**This ****day, ****I ****thought ****could ****not ****turn ****to ****worse. ****With ****this ****family, ****beside ****the ****woman ****I ****had ****fallen ****in ****love ****with, ****everything ****felt ****too ****good ****to ****be ****true ****however ****I ****knew ****this ****was ****real ****and ****to ****me ****it ****felt ****perfect, ****all ****of ****it ****was, ****and ****nothing ****inside ****me ****would ****change ****that.**

**AN:** Sorry it's been months since I last updated this story. I could give a lame excuse and say I was busy with college or I was just busy in general however I'm not going to do that either. I guess I just didn't feel like writing until I figured out some of my own feelings which have been complicated lol, well anyways, for all those who have read this story and for those who have left reviews, just lettin yall know, yall are awesome as hell. When I first started this I didn't think people would have liked it however I guess I was wrong after reading yall reviews on it, which I have to say thank you all. Anyways, I'm not gonna drop this story and I plan to finish it, however I am gonna try not to go another few months without updating it. Anyways, hope yall enjoy this chapter, thanks.

**AN...again:** Yeah i have no idea why the spaces between the words just disappeared, but hopefully this fixes it, sorry about that...


	16. Alles Noir

Chapter 15

**(Shego's POV)**

**After saying goodbye to Kim and her family, I left and headed back to my apartment. I had a lot running through my mind and I silently knew what I need to do, or at least try to do anyways. I sat outside leaning against my car for a while outside the apartment complex, pondering on whether or not to light a cigarette, though I felt like I needed one, **

**I resisted the urge. **

**I didn't however, resist the urge to walk and I knew where my feet was carrying me. I just hoped everything would play out like I wanted it to. As I got to my destination, I stopped a few inches before the door and stared at it for a second before I decided to knock. It didn't take long before the door was opened and Betty's face appeared. **

"**Can I come in? I need to discuss something with you." I said. She knew why I was here and I didn't care.**

**Without a word she opened the door further, allowing me to come inside. I walked in and stopped in the hallway, not turning around to face her as I heard the door close behind me.**

"**I'm actually surprised you haven't come sooner, I heard about the incident with Ron a few days ago. How does it feel to see the police and not get arrested?" She asked but I held my tongue from saying something smartass. I didn't come here to argue or piss her off.**

"**Felt really good actually." I commented casually. She walked past me and walked into the kitchen and I followed her. "So you know why I'm here."**

"**I do, so talk." She grabbed a coffee cup and filled it with coffee, not putting any sugar or cream in it.**

"**I want you to reconsider yours and Kim's agreement, she should not have to work for you for three years just so you will let me off the hook." I said though I had a lot more that I wanted to say, I stopped and waited for her to respond.**

**Betty shook her head, "We have a contract Shego, why do you even care what she has to do as long as you're free?"**

**I felt like she was testing me but I didn't stop to think to choose my words carefully. "If you would have asked me that a few years ago, I would have said I don't care." I spoke honestly. "I would have been selfish and not even bother, what she done was her business alone. However, now, I can't make myself just forget about it. It … bothers me."**

**I grew quite, unsure as to whether I should continue or to let her voice her opinion on the matter but she didn't say anything, only look down at the coffee in her hand. A part of me wanted to yell at her for not giving me her attention, since I was there, being completely serious. "I don't know what to tell you to make you see I'm being honest. Do you not even thing about the fact that she just graduated, about the fact that now, since she is 'hired' for three years, that now she can't even go to college or whatever she wants to do?"**

**Betty looked up and met my gaze. "Of course I thought about it, she knows the consequences of what she has done."**

**I shook my head, "No she doesn't. Not now she doesn't and she won't until she wakes up and realizes she has got herself into something that she can't just get out of."**

"**It's three years Shego, not twenty."**

**That pissed me off, "So what and what right did you have to agree to all of this? You and I both know that I wasn't worth it but all you cared about was adding Kim Possible to your little team. No, you don't even care about her."**

**She shoved her glass on the counter, "No, you don't even care about her or else you would not have let her do this in the first place."**

**I sighed loudly, "I didn't know. I didn't want this for her."**

"**Maybe you should have thought about that before you got into a relationship with her." Betty said angrily. **

**I just shook my head, this was getting me no where and I knew it. I don't know what I expected when I showed up here but I knew this wasn't what I came here for. "You don't think that I know that? You don't think that I look at her and every time I do I wonder why she thinks she can't do better? Maybe I am being a little selfish, but I can't help it. I love the feelings I feel when I am with her. I am too selfish to give that up I know that."**

**Laughing, I smiled at her which seemed to confuse her I guess. "I'm twenty four years old, and all my life I wanted that romance in them Hollywood movies. Eventually as I got a little older, I settled for lust, thinking it was enough. But I have found someone who loves me enough to give up her life to be with me, and to top it off, I found someone who I love. But it isn't just love, not like that common everyday love, it's the kind everyone dreams about and lives for. I can't explain to you but I do love her, with everything that I have and I will give up everything as well just to be with her. I no longer care what happens to me, as long as she is happy then I am fine, regardless of what you or any other damn person thinks."**

**After my little speech, I felt like I had said everything I had wanted to and more. It was silent for a few moments and I looked at her, about to take my leave. She didn't say anything and I turned only to be stopped with a mere question. **

"**You basically came her to tell me you love her? That's all? No trying to take her place, or to get her out of it, only to just tell me you love her?" Her voice was laced with disbelief. **

**I turned around to face her one last time, "Honestly I don't know what I came here for, I don't know what I was trying to accomplish but I know you are not going to change anything just because I ask you to. I tried to explain to you what I was feeling so you would understand by my unspoken words that yes I would take her place in Global Justice and yes, I do want her out of this agreement. But honestly, I can see it in your eyes now that you do know that. But I guess that isn't really the question though is it? I guess the question now is, is that enough for you?"**

**I took my leave and it was only as I walked out the door and the cold air hit me did I realize how stupid I was. I didn't even try to negotiate or argue with her. I didn't accomplish anything except for wasting my time. I wanted to run, I wanted to hit something. **

**Sighing loudly, I started to walk away only to realize that my feet were disagreeing with me so I picked up the pace and started to jog. I felt like there was turmoil inside of me, like I should have been able to walk in there and make myself clear about what I was there for but no… I only went there to talk about my feelings and nothing else and it didn't get me anywhere.**

**What was I even thinking? I asked myself in my head. I knew what I wanted to say for I had thought about it for days but all that went out the window as I got there. Would that even be enough? Would that even make her reconsider this stupid contract between them? I doubted it; I had known Betty for a long time and something in my head told me it wouldn't work. My heart though told me that at least I tried but my mind argued with it, saying that I didn't try anything.**

**Should I call Kim and tell her I went and talked to Betty to try and get her to reconsider only to get there and be so passive with my words that I didn't actually try to talk her out of it? Hell no… **

**My apartment complex came into view and a part of me wanted to get in my car and just drive as fast as I could just cool off. Another part of me just wanted to call Kim just to hear her voice. The latter won out as I reached for my phone after I stopped jogging only to lean against my car once again, like I hadn't ever left to begin with.**

**It didn't take long for her to answer which didn't surprise me. I had to smile as I heard her cheery voice.**

"**How are you?" I asked, like I haven't seen her in days.**

**She laughed and so did I. "I'm good, no great. How are you?"**

"**I'm great now that I'm talking to you." I said, though them words were the truth. I always felt great when I talked to her, even when we used to fight each other. I couldn't explain it to anyone but it was just the effect she had on me.**

"**Me too, you know you didn't have to leave, you could have stayed another night."**

**I rubbed check with my other hand, "I know love."**

"**So what are you doing?" She asked excitedly, and the thought that maybe she was just excited to talk to me mad me feel warm.**

"**Standing outside looking at the stars while thinking about you." I said sweetly.**

"**Trying to charm me are you?"**

**I laughed, "Always." Tired of standing outside I walked and pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door and went inside. It was dark inside at first but I switched the light on quickly. "Just walked inside."**

**Her laughter stopped for a second and she grew soundlessly serious. "I love you."**

"**I love you too." I wondered if she could tell I was smiling when I said them words by the way I said them over the phone.**

**We stayed on the phone talking for over an hour, talking about nothing though it felt like everything. It wasn't until I heard her yawn that I said we should probably go to bed. We made plans for tomorrow and said our goodnights and hung up. Though I laid there for a few good hours just thinking, I still didn't feel tired so I got up and decided to go back to my house where it wasn't night but day. **

**I walked through my door and in a second I was in my bedroom. Everything seemed just like I left it. The sun shinned through the French doors and I silently wished Kim was here with me. I walked until I got outside and sat down on the steps to the porch, my talk with Betty still fresh in my mind but by then, I was tired of worrying about it and I pushed it out of my mind as good as I could.**

**I took a deep breath and smiled. We planned to go to the movies tomorrow. I didn't care what we were going to see but I hoped it was good. It had been years since I had went to see a movie, which I think was the last time was when I went with the Wego's.**

**I thought of my brothers and I wondered if they knew about my current relationship status. I didn't really care what they thought but the fact that all but my twin brothers gave me hell about being open, silently made me feel content now. For at first I did just want to piss them off, flaunting my small flings with women but now that I'm in a real relationship, I couldn't help but wonder what they though. I wondered if they were happy for me, which I doubted it I didn't seek their approval.**

**None of that felt like it matter, not feeling that family bond from them only heightened the feel of Kim's family opening their arms to me without judgment.**

* * *

AN: Hey yeah i know it's short but since its thanksgiving i wanted to update this, hope yall enjoy and hope you had a great thanksgiving! :)


	17. Choices

I crammed my pillow over my head, wanting the sound of my phone going off to go away, for it was keeping me from my dream. I peaked at my clock, seeing it was four in the morning and groaned loudly. However the thought that maybe Shego was calling quickly woke me up and I reached for my phone only to see it wasn't Shego but a private caller. I hesitated for a second but I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Meet me at basketball court at the park in thirty minuets." I quickly recognized the caller's voice.

"Betty?" I asked but the only reply I got was a dead line.

I shook my head and wondered what was so important but I got up, got dressed, and went and splashed some water on my face before I left. Possibilities ran through my mind the whole walk there but I couldn't figure out a concrete idea as to why Betty would be calling me at all at this time of morning.

The sun still hadn't risen but it wasn't as dark as it was, you could still see the stars but only barely. I glanced around and still there was no sign of the director. Checking my phone, I realized that I was about ten minuets early so I sat down on the bench and quietly waited.

"Didn't think you would show up that fast." I heard from behind me and I got up and turned away quickly.

"Well it seemed like it would be important, the call wasn't very social. What do you want?" Betty came out into the light, a smirk on her face which confused me even more.

"We should talk. Did your girlfriend mention she came and saw me last night?"

I looked at her in shock. I didn't think Shego would have confronted Betty without telling me. "No she didn't." I quickly imagined a bunch of scenarios, all of which turned out to end with a bitter argument.

"Figures, though I do have a question for you. Would you take back what you did?" She asked and I answered without hesitation.

"No. Is this what this is about? If it is then I should be going because I am not changing my mind."

"Your contract is terminated."

I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes flashed anger, "On what terms?"

Betty chuckled for a second and shook her head, "On no terms, you're free and Shego as well."

"What made you decide to do that?" I knew Shego didn't threaten her.

"Let's just say Shego has always had a way of words." With that Betty turned and walked away and I didn't call out and stop her.

I stood there for a few minuets trying to decide on what to do. Should I go back home, call Shego, or go over there? Eventually I decided to head to Shego's. What started out as walk turned into a run, my heart was pounding and I was in a hurry, though I had no idea what I was going to say. I didn't know if I was excited, confused, or angry but I didn't care, I just need to see her.

I didn't stop to wonder about what my parents would do when they wake up and realized I wasn't there.

Getting there at her apartment, I knocked on the door urgently. After standing there for a moment, I wondered if maybe she wasn't there but rather she might be at her house, however, that changed as the door opened up to show my tense half asleep love looking confused. "Kimmie? What's wrong?"

She opened the door wider and I rushed to her arms and hugged her, almost making her lose her balance. "Kim?"

I sighed loudly, "I talked to Betty." Instantly, Shego's warm body tensed up. "My contract is canceled."

Shego hugged me tighter, "That's good."

I leaned my face away from her chest, "Are you not even worried about what the consequences are now that she canceled my contract? I know you talked to her."

"It doesn't matter." Shego said gently and her answer frustrated me a little.

I shook my head, "What happened to 'We make decisions together'?" She laughed softly and I could feel the vibrations against me but I couldn't help but to laugh to. "I don't know what you said to her, but we are both free to do what we want now."

Shego picked me up and hugged me tighter; I could tell she was relieved. "All I told her was that I love you." Those words seemed hot against my cheek and I our lips met.

* * *

**I can't believe that woman actually did it, I thought to myself as I kissed Kim back with all that I possessed. Everything I was feeling earlier, all the stress and thinking took its toll and I released it all the second she ran into my arms and now as she was still in my arms and her hands started to roam my body, the tension and the pressure started to build up. Kim broke away to catch her breath, lust and love clearly written in her eyes, and it mirrored in mine as well.**

**I smirked and the action caused us both to start giggling. "It's funny how much my body is screaming at me, I want and need you." She said smiling.**

**Pulling away from her, I grabbed her hand and motioned for her to follow me, "Come on, I'll take care of that right now love." I teased and led her to our bedroom.**

"**Hmm are we still going to the movies today?" Kim asked as we layed down on the bed. She immediately snuggled up to me and it felt so warm and comfortable.**

**I thought about it for a second and I did want to go to the movies with her. "Yes."**

"**Good, we can set in the back and make out like teenagers." **

**I laughed at that and pulled her closer to me. "Yeah we can."**

* * *

(AN: Yeah I know it is super short but since it's been almost a month since I last updated, which it didn't seem that long but…hmm ohh, yeah finished my first semester at college, which studying for finals took up a lot of my time but, I did pass everything so that was good. Though, its like 2 days before Christmas, which I hope yall have a great holiday! But…anyways I PLAN to update before New Years with a better and longer chapter and I will probably rewrite this short pathetic one lol since I'm not really satisfied with it, but oh yeah, to my loyal readers, once again I thank yall because yall are one of the main reasons I haven't dropped this yet but I'll probably wrap this story up in a little while. Haa sorry this is so long but one last thing…any suggestions on what movie Kim and Shego should go see?)


	18. Crash Into Me

I propped up on my elbow watching as Shego got out of the bed naked without an inch of shame or embarrassment. "Do you like your skin that color?" I asked suddenly curious.

She grabbed the black robe that was folded up on top of the dresser and glanced at me. "I didn't use to but now I'm okay with it. Why?"

Shaking my head I answered her, "No reason, I just never asked you before." It didn't bother me that she was green or that she wasn't everyday normal. She was exotic and the grin on her face made her more mysterious. Shego slipped on the robe and tied it around her waist.

"When we first got our powers and our skin changed, I wondered why I couldn't have been a different color. Well, I used to wonder and question a lot of things back then."

I giggled at the thought of Shego if she would have been blue instead of green. "Well you could have looked liked a smurf."

She got a pillow and threw it at me, "I'll have you know I used to love watching the smurfs." That made me laugh even harder. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back in bed to where she was laying beside me.

"Hmm if you change the past would you change the day you and your brothers got hit by that meteor?"

Shego pushed a way a strand of hair from my face and looked at me, "No. Everything that has happened Kim, it brought me right here and I couldn't change that, I wouldn't want to."

I snuggled up to her warm side and closed my eyes, "Tell me what you were like as a child?

I asked. I didn't want to get up nor did I want to leave. I just wanted to talk and listen for a moment or a while or until our stomachs started growling at least.

"Hmm, I used to hate shoes when I was little so I was most of the time barefoot unless we went to town. We used to live few miles out of Go City and I was always going into the woods, trying to catch anything. I came home a lot of the time bruises all over me or my hands or knees bleeding. I was really clumsy." Shego laughed and I smiled at her, trying to imagine it but she was now graceful with just about everything she did, from fighting to walking. I couldn't imagine her clumsy.

She entwined our fingers and caressed my cheek, "Have you thought about what you are going to do after the summer ends?"

"I've thought about it a lot, but I still don't know. I would like to go to college but I don't know for what." I replied "There's so much I want to learn though."

Shego smiled at me, "There is no rush and you do have plenty of time Kim."

I nodded and kissed her cheek, "Come on, I want to cook breakfast for you."

She looked intrigued and got up and followed me into the kitchen after I slipped on some clothes.

* * *

**I sat at the table watching her rummage through refrigerator. It was amusing seeing the determined look on her face. "Need any help?" I asked but Kim shook her head half mindedly and continued to search for something.**

**She finally grabbed the milk and the eggs out and sat them on the counter and looked through the cabinets and pulled out some pancake mix. She turned around and glanced at me with a grin on her face, "I've never cooked pancakes before."**

"**Really?" **

**She nodded her head and reached for the pan and turned the stove on medium. "I used to have missions sometimes early in the morning or late at night so by the time it was breakfast I was either exhausted or I had to hurry and get ready for school and mom had just always had it ready before I left."**

**Kim cracked two eggs and stirred the mix, adding in some milk. She looked like she knew what she was doing. "The one time we cooked breakfast food in home economics, I was called away because apparently some green skinned woman was trying to steal some more pocky. " **

**I suddenly felt a little bad, I never really thought about how much I pulled her away from her everyday life. I didn't say anything but the tone she used was playful and not accusing.**

"**How do I know when to flip them?" She asked and I laughed as she hesitated to pour the pancake mix into the skillet. **

**I got up and walked to the counter and leaned against it, "It will start to bubble a little and when all of it does then you flip it."**

**She smiled, "Bubble?"**

**I nodded, "Yeah." She smirked and shook her head. She poured in some and I laughed, "That's going to be a really big pancake." I continued to stand there for a moment and watched as she looked at it, trying to determine how she was going to flip with since it was a few inches from touching all sides.**

**I burst out laughing as the one of the sides folded in under it, no longer was it perfectly round and she looked embarrassed. She shook her head and mumbled under her breath. I got behind her and hugged her, kissing her shoulder gently, "It looks perfect to me."**

**Kim laughed softly, "Yeah perfectly disfigured." She said as she leaned into my arms. I kissed her neck and let go.**

"**I'll fix the table." Reaching for the plates and two glasses, I got them and placed them on the table. "Do you want orange juice, apple juice, milk, or tea?"**

"**Apple juice." She replied as she started on the second pancake. **

**My cell phone started ringing and i ran to the bedroom looking for it. I finally found it on the dresser under a towel and I answered it. I wasn't expecting Kim's mother on the other line after I said hello.**

"**Hey Shego, is Kim there? She hasn't been answering her cell."**

"**Yeah she is here, she's cooking breakfast but I think her phone is on silent, it hasn't rung all morning."**

**I heard her sigh with relief over the phone. It didn't occur to me that Kim snuck out this morning but I suppose she wouldn't have woken them up that early.**

"**Okay thank you, next time tell her to leave a note or something."**

"**I will, do you want to talk to her?" I asked, walking back to the kitchen seeing that she was finished cooking and she was looking at me questionably. Mouthing that it was her mother her mouth dropped open slightly. **

"**Sure." Ann said and I handed Kimmie the phone. **

"**Good morning mom." She said slowly and then all sudden I could hear Ann talking fast and loud. I couldn't control my smile as Kim rolled her eyes.**

"**I wasn't sneaking out, Betty called and wanted to meet me this morning so I left mom, chill out little bit." She tried to explain but after that Ann was no longer loud. **

"**Yes, she canceled my contract with Global Justice."**

"**Yes she had went and talked to her."**

"**No I don't know what she said to her."**

"**She basically just told her she loved me."**

"**Yeah I know that's sweet."**

"**Mom… we are about to eat breakfast. I know you're ecstatic but I'll give you the details when I get home."**

"**Oh, me and Shego are going to the movies later."**

"**My phone is dead."**

"**Do you have to ask a million questions this early?"**

"**No I'm not."**

"**Ok I will."**

"**Love you too." **

**Kim gave me my phone back and shook her head, "She said hey and she loved to you. Okay food is ready lets eat." Just then I noticed her stomach growling. **

"**We have got to tame your stomach love, it's uncontrollable." I teased and she smiled warmly.**

**We sat down and I quickly switched our plates and she looked at me confused, "I wanted the first one you cooked, regardless if it's perfectly disfigured." I winked at her and Kimmie blushed scarlet. I loved rifling her up like that; it was just too easy and fun. **

**She glanced at me as I took my first bite as if to guard my reaction but I told her it was perfect which to me it was. It had been a really long time since someone had cooked for me and it felt nice that she wanted to do something so simple. **

"**Maybe I should let you cook from now on." **

**She giggled, "I almost burnt down the house one time because I was going to cook dinner for my parents but I forgot about it. I'm sure you don't want to risk it."**

"**I'll risk it."**

**After breakfast we decided to take a shower together. It was amusing since I had never showered with anyone before and neither had she. That was something that was too intimate for me to do with anyone else. I grabbed two towels and some clothes and we ventured into the bathroom almost shy like but neither of us said anything as we undressed.**

**She started at my body after I was finished and it was an overwhelming and amazing experience for Kim was the only person I had ever met that could look at me completely naked and not just lust after my body. I could see it in her eyes, sure there was lust and attraction there but I wasn't just a piece of meat or a sex toy to her.**

**I was completely comfortable standing there natural in front of her with all my glory but she was shy but it didn't bother me. I took her hand, "I had read in a book before, this guy said to this girl 'There is nothing to be ashamed of. Nudity is beautiful. It's the distortions people make of it that bring shame' and now I'm saying it to you. You never have to be shy around me for whatever reason it may be, remember that."**

**Smoothly Kim leaned over and kissed me and I returned it. It wasn't a kiss that was passionate; it was more and better than that. I turned on the shower head and let the water get warm before we got in there.**

**She started laughing as we got in. She was facing me and the water quickly turned her red hair darker as it hit it, water dripping off her body and I wouldn't deny that the sight aroused me. Grabbing my hand she dragged me under the shower head too and out bodies were so close, another inch and we would be touching. Kim pushed my ebony hair away from my face and kissed me. It felt like we was kissing under the rain except there wasn't clouds or stars above us, the only stars was the ones I was seeing in my head as my eyes were closed. **

**I reached for the rag and soap and I looked at her to make sure it was okay and she nodded as if she could read my mind again. Gently, I washed every inch of her, sometimes letting my hand linger longer than it should on her thighs and stomach as I worked my way up. She turned around as I washed her backside and I grinned as she moaned softly. **

**Her skin glistened when it was wet and when I finished her back and her legs, I turned my attention to her breasts. Kimmie quickly closed her eyes as heat rushed to her face like a wildfire and after a good few moments, I was done and her eyes opened looking hazy and clouded. She looked at me mischievously and muttered it was my turn. Her voice was husky and thick like and it was like music to my ears. **

**She turned me around and started with my back first, taking her sweet time being soft and gently. I closed my eyes and just tuned out everything except what I was feeling. As her hands trailed down the arch of my back and traced over my sides I leaned into it. Kim teased me as I felt her brush against the curve of my breasts and I was tempted to forget about the shower and make love to her there but I controlled myself fast. **

**It wasn't about sex, we were exploring each others body in a different way and I could tell she was excited as I was. I shivered as she wrapped her arms around me and washed my stomach from behind, stopping at the tip of my rib cage to the top of my sex, touching neither one. "Are you trying to seduce me?" I whispered and I didn't think she could hear me over the sound of the shower but she did.**

"**Maybe, but tonight, you're mine. I've been waiting for a few days, I can't hold back any longer." She leaned up to my ear, "I want you." She whispered.**

**She sounded so confident, unlike the girl that was standing before me earlier looking shy from just being naked in front of me. I didn't have long to think about it before she asked me to turn around. I didn't know if I could control myself with her looking at me while she washed the front of my body but I was going to try.**

"**You do this to me. You make me brave enough to not care or hesitate. It's like you're telling me to take what I want and do what I want." She said as she leaned down, leaving a trail of suds on my inner thighs. I bit my lip to keep from groaning loudly as she continued. **

**I could tell it was going to be a long night tonight. As Kim worked her way up to my breasts, I didn't fight back the moan that escaped my lips. She knew what she was doing to me and she was enjoying it immensely as well as I was. **

"**We still have to wash our hair." I said taking my mind of her hands going over my breasts with the soap so slowly. My breathing was starting to get ragged like her's did when I was washing her.**

"**Yes." She agreed and she finished shortly. I didn't know if I needed to wash off again because I could feel the wetness gathering between my legs.**

**We put the shampoo in our hair but before we could rinse it out, the water started getting cold. **

"**Shit." I mumbled as we quickly washed the shampoo out but the damage was already done. My body no longer felt hot; instead I was ready to get out since it felt like ice hitting our bodies. **

**We got done and I turned the water off and we got out. Laughing we reached for the towel, I quickly dried off. Even though I wanted to dry her off I didn't think my body could handle getting aroused again since the hot was all used up. Kimmie looked like she was thinking the same thing as she grinned at me. We got dressed in silence but the look on our faces spoke volumes. After we were completely dressed, she looked at me, "We should do that more often." **

**I agreed with her and soon we left. Still we didn't know what we were going to see but we talked all the way there. I didn't think I could ever know everything about her and vise versa and I was thrilled with the idea that I would spent a long time getting to know her. We parked and got out of the car and started to walk to the theater to see what was playing but Kim stopped and groaned loudly. I glanced around to see what was wrong and I noticed Ron and some girl standing in line.**

"**It's Bonnie and Ron, of course they would be here when we decided to come." She said and I looked at him, seeing that his arm was still in a sling and the other was around Bonnie's waist. **

"**Do you want to leave?" I asked, they didn't notice we were there but I was sure if they did something would get started. **

**Kim looked dejected slightly but she nodded and we left. "This is ridiculous, we shouldn't have to leave."**

"**We don't have to." I said before I opened her door for her. She stood there looking at me and shook her head.**

"**No we don't but this is our night and he is not going to ruin it so we will just leave. Regardless of what we do now it wouldn't matter, I will still enjoy it as much." She said and I kissed her before I opened the door to let her in. Shutting it after she was in, I walked to my side trying to figure out what to do now. **

**By the time I got in and put on my seat belt, I had an idea and I grinned and glanced over at her. I grabbed her hand, "I know something we can do." She smiled back at me and we left.**

**I drove for about an hour but it was still light and warm outside. We joked and sang songs together and we laughed at how horrible we were doing. It didn't even sound like singing. I pulled up to what looked like a regular building and Kim asked me where we were. **

"**Come on, you'll see." I said taking her hand and she laughed at my excitement. **

**I opened the door and stepped back and let her go first, being like a gentleman. She beamed as she seen the indoor ice skating ring. "Ready to bust our asses?" I asked, teasing her slightly and she nodded quickly. She reminded me of a kid at Christmas and I shared her enthusiastic. **

**We rented some skates and we put them on but instead of getting out there we looked at it and back at each other and laughed. There were only a few people there so I wouldn't be embarrassed when I fell on my ass a few good times. Kim and I tried to stand up straight but we held on to each other for balance as we made our way to the ice very slowly. No one seemed to mind us and I was glad, it bugged me when people stared. As soon as my blade reached the ice I lost my balance and fell and brought Kim down with me.**

**I landed on my back and she fell slightly on top of me. She giggled a little and I could feel the cold ice beneath me. "Okay we should try this again." I said as we got up having help from the side of the ring. "Told you I was clumsy."**

**It took us over ten minuets to go around the whole ring while holding on to the side. By that time Kim was starting to get the hang of it and was balancing real well on her own two feet. She ventured out to the middle, almost falling a couple of time but she didn't. Turning around to face me and motioned for me to come to her. **

**I just shook my head, I knew I wouldn't make it without breaking my legs first but she folded her arms across her chest and I frowned. I let go of the side and I fell none too gracefully and I could hear Kim's laughing echoing to my ears. I was extremely tempted just to scoot over there on my ass or crawl but I got back up. **

**My jeans now looked like I wet myself and by the time I finally got to her, I had already fallen four times, my pride was bruised a little. **

"**You're so slow." She said and I moved to stand up straighter but I almost lost my balance and grabbed for her. Kim held on to me and I whispered I was going to get her for that comment. She laughed it off and kissed me causing us to fall over. "I knew you were falling for me but I didn't think you were falling this hard." She said and I could feel her snicker against my neck as we laid there a moment catching our breaths.**

"**I don't know, seems like you keep falling on top of me so I think it's the other way around." I said causing her to grin.**

"**I know you'll always catch me. Besides your body feels so warm, feel nice right now."**

"**I'm sure it does."**

**We slowly got to our feet and I realized it was going to be hell skating back so I groaned. Kim just held my hand the whole way and this time, I didn't fall; however, I didn't know which was bruised more by the time we left, my pride or my backside. **

**It was getting dark when we walked outside and I asked if she wanted to drive. I guess it shocked her by the look on her face and she took my keys and opened the door for me. Before she shut it she leaned down and claimed my lips, "Thank you. Tonight is going really good."**

**She drove real well, though a little fast she didn't scare me. We got home safely and it was around eight by the time we pulled up back at our apartment. It didn't register in my mind that I already considered it our apartment; it only felt natural to me. **

**As we got inside, the first thing I did was look in my cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum. Kim grabbed two shot glasses and followed me to the living room. I fell to the couch on my back and pulled her on top of me. We quickly got comfortable and we poured ourselves a drink as I kicked off my shoes and socks and she did as well. Grabbing the remote I switch on some music.**

"**Did you have fun?" She asked me and I nodded. I did have fun and I enjoyed it.**

"**Let's play a game." I said and she agreed even though she didn't know what it was. "We'll fill up the shot glasses and whoever drinks theirs first can take off a piece of each others clothing."**

"**Deal." She said and moved to where she was straddling me, setting on my hips gently. I leaned up and filled up our shot glasses. **

"**Ready? 1..2…3." I said and quickly I downed it, forcing the dry liquor down my throat.**

**However; Kim finished before me and she laughed, motioning for me to lean up a little more as she tugged and took of my shirt, leaving me laying there in my bra and jeans.**

"**You might be able to drink it faster, but I can hold my liquor a lot better." I said as she tossed my shirt behind my head. **

"**Okay round two." She said and filled them back up. **

**I was determined to win this time and I did. Smiling with triumph I told her to hold her hands up and I slid the shirt up. Teasing her I let my warm tongue trail up her stomach. I threw the shirt to the side and kissed her.**

"**Round three." I called and she looked like she was getting hot. **

**Repeating the process we started over again. However this time she finished before me and as she scooted back a little her hands went straight to my jeans and I was glad, my legs were getting hot and I wanted them jeans off. Kim unbuttoned them and took them off skillfully. **

"**You're about to lose." She said as she repositioned herself on top of me again. This time though she sat a little lower on my hips and I didn't realize why until after we had went another round. After she said three, she leaned back and downed it but not without rocking into my center gently. The motion made me almost cough on my drink but we didn't set any rules and I didn't complain. **

**The liquor was quickly getting to our heads and the sensations were intensifying greatly. The simple weight of her on me felt so good and as she unhooked my bra, I couldn't help but kiss her with everything as my head was spinning around. **

"**One more left." She hummed against my lips. **

**The taste of rum against her lips tasted so much better than it did from a glass and I slipped my tongue in her mouth when she moaned. I was feeling everything all at once and it was so overwhelming and I could control myself no longer. The taste of rum, the taste of her, the feel of her satin bra against my naked breasts, the feel of her hips rocking into mine softly, the feel of her hands on me, and the feel of my hands roaming her body was too much like ecstasy.**

**She broke apart for a second. "One more round, I know I'm going to win." I didn't disagree or agree but we filled them up and swallowed them down, not even paying attention anymore as we tossed the shot glasses to the floor. Without a second, not even caring who won that round or not we reached for each other and our lips and bodies crashed into one.**

**There were no more stopping, no more talking, no more games. Kim kissed down my body, her mouth was so warm and slid of my last article of clothing. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, leading me to the bedroom but it took forever to get there as we kept stopping. I pushed her against the wall with my body and ravished her and I leaned down and took of the rest of her clothes. **

**To anyone else it would look like someone had remixed Hansel and Gretel and instead of crumbs there was clothes leaving a trail. **

**By the time we reached the bed and she got on top of me, we both were wearing nothing. **

**Kim explored every inch of my body, leaving nothing untouched or unfeeling. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time and she didn't hold back.**

"**I love you." She said and before I could respond her tongue tasted my lust and the only thing that came out was a deep moan. I was so wet and I could feel hers on my leg. My body wanted to jerk as she touched my clit and my hands went to the sheets and I gripped them tightly. Kim leaned up and kissed me, she still tasted of rum and something sweet and I moaned in her mouth as she entered me. **

**For someone who had never had sex with a woman she was doing it perfectly and with each thrust, I started getting closer and I called out her name. It wasn't long; it kept getting closer, kept building up like a wave in the ocean. So much energy, passion, lust, love, ecstasy, it was all there between us, going through us. Her eyes grew dark as I came, kissing me to drown out the sounds that was rushing out. **

**Our breathing was ragged and I was feeling high and drunk at the same time. As I came back down from my intoxication, I kissed her and flipped us over. "I love you." I whispered as I caught my breath. "It's your turn." I said and I kissed her again and rocked my hips against hers causing her to groan and react. Her hips met mine and her eyes closed involuntary. I was going to spend the rest of the night making her feel exactly what she made me just experience and that was pure paradise.**

* * *

AN: Sorry for taking so long lol but hope yall enjoy this chapter and hope yall had a great Christmas and a happy New Years even though its kinda late. When i started, it was going to end completely different than how it did but as i started writing, it took a completely different direction. But... haa hope yall enjoy it anyways and thank yall for the reviews :) !

P.S lilbit1016 - thanks for the suggestion lol i still havent watched that movie but even though i didn't use it, still gonna say thanks :)

P.S.S shivnmcg666 - yeah sorry about that, but i tired to make sure i didn't use was instead of were in this chapter but thanks for the tip :)

P.S.S.S - to everyone else who reads this and comments and even to the ones that only read it, thanks, like i said, yall are awesome :)**  
**


End file.
